


You Fill My Head With You

by Gay_Panic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Attempted Murder, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hostage Situations, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Original Character(s), Protective Kageyama Tobio, Swearing, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Panic/pseuds/Gay_Panic
Summary: Hinata expected his Monday to be him chowing down on food that he was positive would give him diabetes and watching shitty rom-coms. A guilty pleasure he’d like to call it. But he did not expect to be standing in front of his house with the door a-jar, then screaming and sprinting down the street to the police officer three houses down.(Formerly known as: Cause It's Never Getting Better Than This)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Kageyama is a police officer and Hinata is a cute assistant with a stalker nobody asked for. Also Iwazuimi and Oikawa have a small romance.

Hinata expected his Monday to be him chowing down on food that he was positive would give him diabetes and watching shitty rom-coms. A guilty pleasure he’d like to call it. But he did not expect to be standing in front of his house with the door a-jar, then screaming and sprinting down the street to the police officer three houses down. Which probably annoyed the ever living hell out of his neighbors, considering it was ten o’clock at night. Hinata had also dropped his take out which he would most definitely whine over later, but right now he was more concentrated on reporting a break in. 

Which probably wasn’t even a damned break in rather him being stupid and forgetting to lock the door this morning. But as many of his friends would know, Hinata was a paranoid idiot. Or that’s what Tsukki said, Tsukki was one of his many friends so that counted right? Of course right after Yamaguchi smacked him on the arm to tell him to be nicer, although he did laugh behind his hand.

“HOLD ON DAMMIT!” Said a voice from behind the door after Hinata had knocked on the door every split second. When the door opened Hinata gazed up at Kageyama wide eyed. He forgot the boy was attractive, his scary looks made him pretty ugly. The man’s hair dripped sweat and a towel was around his shoulders. He wore a tank top and sweats that hung loose at his hips. “Oh my god what now Hinata? I told you many times no, calling 911 is not necessary if your cat is stuck in a tree. Man up and climb the damn thing yourself.”

Anyone who has known the two men for quite some time knew the taller and shorter male had a history. Of course a rather stupid one which was Hinata running over for stupid questions or walking over after said question with some cookies. That he swore on his life he made which in reality he took some from the box he got from a rather popular pastry store. Nevertheless the two were pretty comfortable with each other ever since Hinata moved in. Not friends though, merely acquaintances that see each other too much.

“While I still don’t agree with you on that,” Hinata answered. “That’s not why I’m here. SOMEONE BROKE INTO MY HOUSE AND I THINK I’M GOING TO DIE.”

Hinata’s sudden outburst startled Kageyama, causing his brows to raise in surprise. He quickly wiped the look off his face and frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean my door is wide open and excuse my swearing but I’m fucking terrified!” Hinata shrieked, hands thrown up and eyes blown open wide. Kageyama groaned rubbing his large, calloused hands over his face. Not that Hinata was looking at them, he just figured they would be calloused. Hinata is not a creepy by any means. “Please come check it out, you’re a cop right? You’re like made for this type of things!”

“Not at ten o’clock at night that’s what Daichi, Bokuto and Kuroo are for,” he grumbled. “But fine, if it makes you feel better. Promise you’ll leave me alone please.” Hinata nodded frantically, clasping a small hand around Kageyama’s wrist and yanking him out the door. Kageyama swore and toed the door behind him close before shooting the red head a glare. Hinata paid no mind and proceeded to drag the poor off duty police officer down the sidewalk.

The two young men stopped in front of the house, Kageyama eyeing it as Hinata’s jaw dropped. “The door,” He said slowly. “It’s closed.”

“N-no it was open, I didn’t close it,” Hinata whispered, quickly walking up to the door in confusion. “I swear Kageyama it was wide open!”

Kageyama was about to tell Hinata to stop wasting his time and let him please leave. But then Hinata looked at him desperately and fearfully. Kageyama cursed under his breath and made his way over to Hinata. “Just, find someone to stay with okay? Crash on my couch if you need to for the time being,” Kageyama grumbled. He jutted his chin out and jerked his head out for Hinata to follow him. Shoving his hands in the loose pockets of his sweats and walking towards his own house.

Hinata followed quickly, only stopping when he passed his take out. “Aw man!” He whined. Kageyama turned his head and frowned in disappointment. 

“It’s just take out.”

Hinata glared. “It was ten dollars Kageyama!” He shrieked. The taller male merely rolled his eyes and walked away, Hinata following a few seconds later. He was still complaining but thankfully under his breath. If only they knew this was the start of something wild.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I just wanted to say thank you to everyone reading this! Even the ones who clicked this and went nah it means a lot :)
> 
> Yachi appears in this and so does Iwazumi and Oikawa~!

“You’re late,” said Yachi as she looked up from her desk. The two had desks next to each other, which was the main reason the two became such good friends so quickly. Hinata held up two coffees which made Yachi clap her hands together. “Nevermind, a very good reason to be late. You are most definitely forgiven.”

Hinata laughed and sat down, quickly opening up his laptop and pulling up the latest fashion designs. “Yeah, I was going to be running late anyway I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.”

“Oh, tell me why you were going to be late this time,” Yachi said with a kind smile, sipping her coffee. “Your reasons are always very interesting.”

Hinata chewed on his bottom lip and rested his chin in his palm. He tilted his head to look at her. “It’s weird really, last night I swear someone broke into my house,” Hinata mumbled, eyebrows furrowing. “And when I got my scary, but also awesome cop neighbor to check it out with me, the door was closed. I wasn’t even gone that long! Eight minutes tops. Anyway cop guy said I could crash at his house, which I did. It was a very odd experience.”

Yachi stared at him wide eyed. “Break in?” She asked. She frowned when the boy nodded. “Is it safe?” Hinata shrugged and took a drink from the foam cup. Hissing when the hot liquid burnt his tongue and quickly blaming it on the dumb cup itself. “You should come over after work! We can have a sleepover or something!”

Hinata nodded and smiled. “Yeah, sounds like a great idea.” The two had sleepovers regularly and were never afraid one would come onto the other. Considering Yachi was very much into females and was in a pretty serious relationship with Kiyoko. A woman Yachi said she met during high school who was a few years older than her, but finally mustered the courage to ask her out the ending of Freshman year. The relationship started off rocky considering Kiyoko would be off to college soon, but by the time Yachi graduated the two quickly moved into together.

Hinata glanced over at the ring on Yachi’s finger as she typed away on her computer, a small smile blossoming on his face. He had met Kiyoko a few times, one of them being when she offered to take Yachi to work one day. Said day was the first time Hinata saw the ring and when Hinata asked Yachi was a blushing mess. Apparently that weekend Kiyoko had proposed to her. It was nothing special, Yachi said they were curled up on the couch. Kiyoko had gotten up to use the restroom and came back out looking as gorgeous as ever with a ring. Yachi had broke down crying and shouted yes. The hickeys scattered around the girls neck that Hinata had saw when Yachi had turned her head said Kiyoko was just as happy.

Anyway Hinata could never imagine messing up such a cute relationship. The look of joy that appeared on his blonde friend’s face whenever Kiyoko was mentioned made anyone knew nobody could ever make her that happy. He only hoped he’d find something like that.

“Did you put the portfolio together for the meeting?” Yachi asked. “Apparently some important man is supposed to be here today, Iwaizumi Hajime or something like that. Head of some model agency or something.”

Hinata nodded and held up a portfolio he had put together the night before. “Sweet! I’ll give it Oikawa in a bit.” 

Oikawa was the manager’s assistant a man who could very much be a model if he so wanted to. In fact everyone in the company were confused why he wasn’t. He had gorgeous cheekbones and long eyelashes women would kill for. His hair were a beautiful brown and his body was slim and slightly muscular. Instead Oikawa became an assistant for a fashion company that was in charge of monthly fashion updates. Not only was he beautiful and sexy, the man was charming, humorous and got what he wanted. His sense of style was perfect and he always knew what the latest style was.

On Hinata’s first week, he had found out Oikawa was surprisingly single. “What how?!” Hinata had shrieked, Yachi quickly leaning over and slapping a hand over his mouth. Her eyes had been wide with alarm and she shushed him rather loudly.

“I heard rumors his relationships never last long,” Yachi said in a hush tone. “He’s too much of a workaholic they never last long, he’s too busy for them.  It's a shame though, he’s so pretty.”

The red head was pulled out of his thoughts when the said beauty sauntered over. A few portfolios pressed to his side already and long fingers holding it close. His sweater was a turquoise blue, jeans tight and hugging his curves. His shoes white and stainless. “Shrimp and Yachi,” Oikawa said with a smile. Hinata flinched at the nickname. Although he was charming, he was also an ass. “Have you prepared a portfolio for the meeting?”

Yachi smiled politely and handed over the requested object. Oikawa nodded and said a quick thank you before walking off. 

“Intense,” Yachi breathed out sipping her coffee quickly. Hinata nodded and went back to work.

 

Iwaizumi slipped into the room quietly. He was very late, for his own meeting. He scanned the room quickly for a place to sit and when spotting one beside a brown haired male he sped walked over and took a seat. Exhaling and trying to catch up to what everyone was saying. 

A man in a suit was presenting latest styles and trends. “Latest trends my ass,” the man beside him muttered under his breath. He tapped his pen against the table and rested his chin on his hand. Eyes narrowed and judgemental. “That belt is hideous, whoever designed that must be blind. My dead grandmother would never wear that and she wore the ugliest robes.”

Iwaizumi tuned out the other men in shock and willed himself not to look at the man beside him. Holding back a snicker when the burnette insulted a woman’s blazer. The whole meeting went on like that. The judgemental burnette insulting anyone who spoke, outfits that were presented and models shown wearing said clothes.   
Models Iwaizumi had hired himself. At this point the man wasn’t even offended he found this down right hilarious. “Iwaizumi Hajime, what do you think?” Said a man who had been presenting everything. “Anything you’d like to change?”

Iwaizumi smiled and shook his head. The burnette beside him eyes widen and face turning a dark shade of red. “Not at all.”

“Shit,” the brown haired man hissed, burying his face into his hands and groaning. Iwaizumi finally laughed, earning odd looks from everyone in the room. Shit indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the IwaOi section was weird, I watched Ugly Betty and the meetings kind of went like that lmao. If anyone actually knows how meetings in the fashion industry go please tell me haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! A long chapter I got for you guys, 4 pages on Google Docs to be exact. Bokuto, Kuroo, Suga and Hinata's cat are introduced in this. I hope you enjoy :)

 

Kageyama watched in unamusement as Bokuto and Kuroo tried to see how many cups, which they had snatched from the break room, on Kuroo’s heads. So far they had got two. It would’ve been three if Kuroo hadn’t sneezed. “You had one job Kuroo!” Bokuto had shrieked. Kuroo then proceeded to throw the cups across the room, almost smacking Kageyama in the face.

“Kageyama be a dear and get us more cups~,”  said Kuroo, a wicked smile blooming. “We’re almost there.”

“Also grab those broken cups Kuroo threw,” Bokuto added. He glared at Kuroo when he turned his head to smile at the owlish man. “Don’t move or I swear.”

Kageyama darted out of there before he could hear Kuroo’s response. It was usually along the lines of something sexual, which made them exchange eyebrow wiggles for a good five minutes. He heard howls of laughter as he opened the cupboards above the sink. Sure they were amazing police officers, they were just down right obnoxious.

For a fairly large city, nothing happened lately. Just a few car crashes and what not. Kageyama supposed the only interesting thing that had happened lately was Hinata’s break in. Which he didn’t even know if it was a break in. “Say,” Bokuto said when the younger man came back with cups. “How about some coffee?”

Kageyama arched an eyebrow, handing the man his cups. “You want me to make a coffee run when I’m on duty?”

“Oh what’s going to happen?” Kuroo laughed. “Don’t worry if someone calls in something mildly interesting we’ll be sure to tell you.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and grabbed his wallet. “I hate you.”

“Ow I’m hurt,” Bokuto whined.

With a grumble Kageyama left. At least there was a coffee shop a few blocks down. Maybe he’d grab a snack while he was at it.

 

Suga’s Coffee was a nice coffee shop. Small, but fairly popular. Of course luckily for Kageyama, Daichi and Suga were fairly close. And by close they were obviously a couple. Daichi constantly spoke highly about the gray haired beauty and Suga did the same. “Ah Kageyama!” Suga called out, waving with a gentle smile. “How are you? I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

Kageyama shrugged as he approached the owner. He was fond of him, Suga was nothing but kind to him ever since he joined the force. Making sure to check up on him and the others when he came by with Daichi’s lunch. “Good, long night last night though.”  
Suga tilted his head to the side. “Oh? How come,” he turned to write down their orders, knowing very well what each man liked.

“My neighbor came by telling me had a break in,” Kageyama told him. “But when I came by his door was closed. Anyway he looked really freaked out so I told him he can stay over. He talks a lot in his sleep.”

“The same neighbor who calls the police because his cat got stuck in the tree?” Suga asked in amusement. A smile playing on his lips. “You have quite a lot of stories of him, what’s his name? He’s your neighbor right maybe you can give him something from me? He sounds rather friendly.”

Kageyama scowled. Of course Suga would find Hinata amusing. “Hinata Shouyou he grumbled.”

Suga’s eyes widened in surprise, mouth opening in a small ‘o’. “Short, red haired, energetic and constantly has dark circles under his eyes?” He asked quickly, suddenly very happy.

“Yeah?” Kageyama answered slowly. “Why?”

“Hinata is a regular!” Suga laughed. “He’s a very lovable kid if you ask me. He tells me about his scary neighbor quite a lot.” Kageyama scowled when Suga grinned at him. “Have to say I am surprised he’s the ‘annoying neighbor’ who calls in about his cat. Though I am worried he had a ‘break in’. Poor guy is pretty paranoid if you ask me.”

Kageyama groaned. “He’s a regular and you _like_ him?” Suga nodded and rolled his eyes as he began to make their drinks.

“He’s a nice guy, Daichi is fond of him too,” He said. “You two both have mutual feelings of annoyance towards each other though. He constantly complains about his mean, scary neighbor who refuses to help him and his cat. ‘Be a man and get the damned thing!’ Do you really tell him to do that?”

Kageyama nodded and sighed when Suga gave him a look. “Kageyama he’s tiny how do you expect him to climb a tree? Does he even call you a scary monster to your face or are you and him just being over dramatic?”  
Kageyama shook his head as he remembered the many occasions of the two bickering on his lawn. Hinata threw rather stupid insults and looked pretty proud of them. If you asked Kageyama, Hinata was all bark no bite. “He insults my clothes.”

Suga giggled helplessly. “Of course he would, he is in the fashion industry you know?” Kageyama eyes widened at that. Hinata the guy who wears pajamas with volleyballs on them and with messy hair is in the fashion industry?  

“He has a shit fashion sense!” Kageyama shouted. Earning looks from other customers, Suga smiled at them politely before glaring at Kageyama.

“Don’t shout in my shop or I’ll tell Daichi you’re insulting his favorite customer.” He hissed. Kageyama rolled his eyes. “He actually looked pretty nice this morning and he knows his stuff. Remember when I stopped wearing those ugly jeans? That was all Hinata!”

“You liked those jeans though.” Kageyama said with a weird look. Suga merely rolled his eyes again.

“If a man from the fashion industry tells me to my face; ‘Suga I am sorry to say this, but those jeans are ugly, please change them’; then proceeds to tell me what would make my ass look great. I would change my style in a heartbeat.” He handed Kageyama the drinks in a carrier. “Which I did by the way and my ass looks amazing.”

“Yeah yeah.” Kageyama grumbled and paid him.

“Anyway,” Suga said with a serious look. “Tell me if anything happens to him okay? He’s a nice kid I would hate if he got injured or anything.”

Kageyama nodded and took the drinks. “Will do Suga, have a nice day.” Suga smiled at that.

“You too Kageyama!” He chirped and went to check on the other cashiers.

Kageyama sighed to himself. Why did his boss’s boyfriend have to be fond of his dumbass neighbor? He shook his head and headed back to work.

 

“Do you need to stop by your house to grab some things?” Yachi asked, pulling on a coat over her button up top. “I’m sure Shimizu would be fine if I’m a little late to drive you by!”

Hinata nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I need to feed my cat anyway.” Yachi squealed, the blonde loved his cat.

“How is Little Giant anyway?” She asked as the two made their way to the elevator.

“Fat as always!” Hinata replied. “My mom knitted him a sweater for his birthday, now he’s fashionably fat.”

Yachi cooed. “How cute!” She then led Hinata to her car. It was nice car, silver and smelt like flowers.

“Remember how to get there?” Hinata asked.

Yachi nodded and backed out of the parking lot. “I’ll have you know Hinata I’ve driven you home from work many times, because you complained your feet hurt.” She said giving her redhead friend an amused look. Hinata pouted which Yachi giggled at.

“They were nice shoes,” He grumbled slumping in his seat. “Just hurt a little.” Yachi giggled again and turned on the radio. The two sat in comfortable silence as the music filled the car. Hinata rested his head against the window as Yachi tapped the beat to the song against the steering wheel.

“Here we are, my lovely home.” Hinata said jumping out the car and skipping to the door. Yachi followed behind him. Hinata unlocked the door and flicked on the light. “Little Giant!”

When he didn’t hear the familiar heavy thuds of paws sprinting down the hall he frowned. “Weird.”

“What?” Yachi asked, taking off her heels and making her way next to him.

“He usually runs down the hall when he hears me.” Hinata said softly walking down the hall. The doors were open like usually, except his bedroom. It didn’t alarm him, his door usually shut on its own. But Little Giant was never in his room, he prefered to sleep on the couch.

“Wait,” Yachi whispered worriedly. “You had a break in right? What if someone’s here?” Her fingers gripped her coat tightly as her eyebrows scrunched together in concern.

“Uh,” Hinata mumbled, grabbing the nearest thing he could. Which was a glass vase he had bought off of ebay. The two friends then crept down the hall quietly. The hairs on Hinata’s arms stood up as he looked in each room just in case someone was in there. Nobody thankfully. When they made it to the close door they exchanged looks.

“I-I’ll open it,” Yachi whispered. Her hands shakily extended as she grabbed the handle. She gulped and squeezed her eyes shut. She opened the door quickly.

Hinata gasped. The room was destroyed. Drawers were thrown open, his bed a mess, frantic scratching came from Hinata’s closet. Yachi quickly ran over to it as Hinata stood in the doorway. His eyes darted around the room in shock. His clothes covered the floor, the figurines he had on his dresser turned over. The room smelled faintly of cherries and vanilla.

Little Giant darted out of the closet when it was open, screeching loudly as he ran out the door. Yachi stared at Hinata wide eyed. “Hinata,” she breathed out. Hinata ignored her, making his way to the bed and pressing a hand against it.

“Warm,” he breathed out. He then darted to the dresser, looking in it quickly and checking the figurines. “Some clothes and figurines are missing.”

Yachi placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hinata,” she said again softly. She pointed at the window when Hinata looked up at her. “The window is open.”

Hinata whimpered at that and went out of the room. “Check if anything else is missing,” He said.

“We need to call the police,” Yachi said softly, walking after Hinata. She watched worriedly as the boy looked into each room frantically. Muttering under his breath what was there and what wasn’t. Little Giant meowed at his cat bowl hungrily, which Hinata ignored as he stared at the shelf behind the couch.

“My photos,” he whispered. “I’m not there anymore.”

Yachi’s eyebrows furrowed and looked at the pictures wondering what he meant. She gasped in shock. Each photo had Hinata cut out of it, leaving only family and friends. Hinata then broke down crying. Yachi quickly hugged him and pulled his head into her shoulder. One hand cupped the back of his head, rubbing it comfortably and the other unlocking her phone. She quickly dialed 911 and pressed the phone to her ear. Looking around the house as she waited for it to ring.

“911 what’s your emergency?” Said a calm voice.

“Hello,” she spoke as calmly as she could. “I’d like to report a break in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting somewhere in the story haha. For all of those wondering, Little Giant eventually gets fed. Daichi, Yamaguchi and Tsuki get introduced in the next chapter, so all the characters will finally be here. If you have any questions or any thoughts please ask!
> 
> Edit: (forgot to add this because I'm dumb and tired) IwaOi will have another part in the next chapter, also i have volleyball tryouts! So I do get on the team I may update less frequently, but I will try to make my updates fairly large when I do!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Daichi, Yamaguchi and Tsukki are introduced! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's 3,000 words long and 6 pages worth of reading!

Chapter Four

 

Kageyama slipped out of the car and stared at the familiar house. His lips pressing together tightly and fingers tugging slightly at his collar. The bastard wasn’t lying huh? He went up to the door slowly and knocked on the door. “I’ll get it Hinata, stay there,” he heard a soft murmur. The door opened a few moments later revealing a short, blonde haired girl. “Uhm h-hello officer!”  
Kageyama grunted in response as he glanced inside. “Ew,” he heard a familiar voice. Hinata popped out behind her with a grossed out expression. Kageyama rolled his eyes. In a serious situation the redhead still managed to get on his nerves.

“Hinata,” Kageyama said lowly eyeing the redhead through slitted eyes. The blonde  looked back and forth between them with wide eyes. “May I please come in?”

Hinata nodded and gestured the girl to move aside. As Kageyama walked in he frowned, he didn’t know Hinata actually kept his house clean. “Where did you discover there was a break in?”

The look in Hinata’s eyes told him he really wanted to sass him, that he knew very well he thought there was a break in yesterday, but he decided against it. He merely pointed down the hall before walking towards a very obese cat. Kageyama cringed at the sight of the sweater on it.

The blonde haired girl quickly followed him obviously worried. Hinata wasn’t his usual cheerful self, instead cold and distant. Honestly it concerned Kageyama as well. He made his way down the hall to the room Hinata had pointed at. On his way he heard hushed voices.

“Hinata,” The girl whispered. “You’ll be fine, Little Giant is unharmed, the police officer will make sure you aren’t in danger.” Kageyama paused to wait for Hinata’s response. His chest tightened at the unfamiliar broken voice. Sure he wasn’t that fond of his annoying neighbor, but even he could feel sad for the young man.

“They were in my room Yachi! They slept in my bed, took my belongings,” Kageyama didn’t bother listening anymore as he stared into the room in shock.

Sure he dealt with break ins before. But that was a while ago and not close to home. And certainly not with him knowing there was a possibility there was one and finding out his paranoid neighbor was correct. The room was torn apart and the thought of someone doing this to Hinata sickened him. Even if the shorter male was annoying, he was kind and didn’t deserve any of this.

He left the room to examine the rest of the house. Taking note of the fact Hinata’s face was missing in every photo, causing his stomach to twist uncomfortably. “Whoever was here locked my cat in the closet,” Kageyama yelped and turned to look at Hinata. The red head stood beside him looking at the photos. “My bed was warm too, god knows how long they were here.”  
Kageyama nodded slowly and kept his eyes on him. The normal smiley expression was nowhere to be seen, only a blank gaze. Hinata looked up to meet his eyes and pressed his lips together. “Yachi said I can stay at her house,” He said after a moment of staring at the taller male. He broke eye contact and rocked on back and forth on his heels. “Y’know just in case you were going to offer again, you don’t have to.”

Kageyama blinked and cleared his throat. “Yeah, okay,” he replied.   
“But,” Hinata said and looked at him. A small smile forming on his face. “Kiyoko, Yachi’s fiance, isn’t fond of cats. Can you maybe take care of Little Giant for me?”  
Kageyama didn’t like cats either, they never liked him and because of that he wasn’t too big on the idea of them either. But for some reason with the way Hinata looked at him and the small smile that finally formed on his face he just couldn’t bring himself to say no.

 

The car ride to Yachi’s apartment was silent. Her fingers wrapped tightly around Hinata’s and her eyes constantly glancing towards him. When they exited the car Yamaguchi, Tsukki and Kiyoko all sat at the bottom stairs of the apartment. Their arms wrapped tightly around them self. Except Tsukki who had an arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulder, murmuring  something into his ear. Yachi and Kiyoko had known the married couple from high school. Yachi had been quick to meet up with them when she found out they had moved into a house close by with Hinata for some coffee. Hinata quickly befriended them even though he and Tsukki bickered every

time they saw each other.

“Hinata,” Yamaguchi said quickly, he pulled away from Tsukki and jogged over. “Yachi texted us what happened, are you alright?”

Tsukki and Kiyoko appeared beside him with both worried expressions. “Yeah,” Hinata said softly and smiled weakly. “Yachi said I could stay for a few days,” He looked at Kiyoko before adding; “If that's fine with you of course.”

Kiyoko smiled softly and nodded. “I don’t mind at all, stay as long as you need to.” The woman then moved towards her soon to be wife and kissed her forehead gently. “I’ll set up the guest room.”

She turned towards the stairs and headed up. Tsukki was silent the entire time Yamaguchi bombarded Hinata with questions, only nodding if he wanted to know the answer to one of the questions. It was his way of showing he cared Yachi supposed. “I’m fine,” Hinata said simply. Yamaguchi frowned and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Leave him alone Tadashi,” Tsukki said, wrapping an arm around him comfortingly. “He’s fine, right?”

The last word was directed towards Hinata who nodded in agreement. Yachi shivered and tugged at the sleeve of her coat. “Let’s continue this conversation inside yeah?” She grabbed Hinata’s hand gently. “You guys must be freezing!”

Tsukki nodded and escorted his husband towards the apartment. Hinata looked at Yachi thankfully and the two friends made their way to the blonde’s home. Kiyoko was fixing some tea when they entered the house. “Sit down,” she called out without looking over her shoulder. “Make yourselves comfortable.”

Yachi led her friends to the couch before making her way to the kitchen. “Thank you,” she said with a smile. Kiyoko looked down at her and smiled warmly.

“He’s your friend and one of mine as well,” she responded. “I’d hate it if anything happened you’re rather fond of him.” Yachi nodded and giggled softly when Kiyoko leaned down to press their lips together. “Now help me bring the tea to them.”

Yachi nodded and grabbed some already full cups, walking to the living room. She sat them on the coffee table and sat down beside Hinata. The boy tiredly yawned and let his head fall onto her shoulder. Yachi smiled and laced their fingers together. “How about a movie?” Yamaguchi asked, standing up and walked over to the large selection of movies the girls owned. “To take your mind off of everything!”

Hinata nodded and smiled thankfully. “Yeah, that sounds great,” he replied. Kiyoko sat on the other side of Yachi, throwing an arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss into her hair. 

“Romantic comedy,” Tsukki said, leaning against the love seat with tea in hand. He gave Hinata a smirk when the boy stared at him wide eyed. “You brought up your love for them when you were drunk on Tadashi’s birthday. Have to say I’m not surprised.”

Hinata pouted and shot him a glare. There was no bite behind it, more playful than anything. Yachi felt the boy relax beside her. She smiled at Tsukki who gave her a small nod. Even if they fought, Tsukki cared about the red head as much as anyone. The fact he remembered what Hinata said when drunk over a year ago proved that. Yamaguchi chuckled and grabbed a movie. “That’s adorable,” He teased. 

Hinata flushed and grumpily sipped his tea. Kiyoko and Yachi exchanged glances and laughed. “What great friends I have,” Hinata whined. “So mean.” Tsukki chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist as he sat on his lap. 

“You love us,” Kiyoko said and leaned over to ruffle his hair with a smile. Hinata glared but grumbled.

“Yeah I do,” He looked at everyone. “Thank you.”

Yamaguchi waved him off. “You’re one of our best friends,” he said simply. “Now shut up I haven’t seen this one.” Hinata grinned and sank into the couch. The grin didn’t leave his face for the rest of the night.

 

Kageyama didn’t know how to take care of a damn cat. After he made a report, he spent a good hour chasing the thing around the house. He had thankfully got it to go into the carrier Hinata had provided with the help of some cat food and Little Giant was quiet for awhile as Kageyama made his way home.

But the second he let it out it was bouncing off the walls. “You’re fat,” Kageyama hissed. “Why the hell are you so energetic?!” He had the idea of calling Hinata, they had exchanged numbers just in case they need anything, but he didn’t want to bother him. Or hear his annoying voice make fun of him.

“Will food make you stop?” Kageyama asked. The mention of food made Little Giant stop, twisting his head slowly to gaze at him. It’s wide, yellow eyes stared at him in sudden interest. “Alright, yeah food.” He made his way towards the bag of cat food, opening it and pouring some into a bowl.

He watched as Little Giant carefully made his way to the food. The cat plopped down in front of it and looked up at Kageyama expectantly. “What?” Kageyama growled. The cat kept staring at him in annoyance. Kageyama groaned and dug the palm of his hands into his eyes. Cats are evil, self absorbed and can’t speak lick of anything other than cat language. How did Hinata expect him to take care of the damned thing?

Suddenly an idea came into his head. He looked at the cat and gave him a stern look. “Stay.” He ordered before moving towards his phone and dialing a number. He watched the cat as it stared at him like a hawk. 

“Kageyama it’s eleven at night what the hell do you want?” Came a gruff voice. Kageyama rolled his eyes at Daichi’s annoyance. He was having a bigger problem then being woken up from sleep.

“Kageyama?” He heard a tired voice from the other end. “What does he want?”

He heard muffle voices, knowing Daichi had pulled the phone away to talk to Suga. “Put it on speaker,” he heard a muffled Suga. He knew Daichi was giving him an annoyed look by the way Suga said ‘Daichi just do it.’

“What’s up?” He heard Suga say, voice much clearer. Kageyama heard Daichi grumble about needing to sleep. A soft thump told the young man Suga had elbowed Daichi. 

“Uh, how do you take care of a cat?” Kageyama asked, glaring at Little Giant who still wasn’t eating and staring at Kageyama. “When you don’t like cats.”

“Oh my god seriously?” Daichi said in annoyance. “Kageyama why do you have a cat in the first place?”

Kageyama flinched at how loud Daichi’s voice suddenly became. “My neighbor needed me to take care of it,”

“Hinata?” Suga asked in newly found interest. “Why?” Kageyama sighed and then explained the call he got. Telling the couple Bokuto and Kuroo told him to go over since it was closer to his house and his shift was almost over. He told them about the condition Hinata’s house was in, the cut out pictures and the report he made. 

“If you were there Daichi,” Kageyama grumbled. “You would’ve known about it.” Daichi huffed.   
“It was my day off.” He replied. “I’ll review the report tomorrow morning, is Hinata alright?”

“Shook up, but he’s fine,” Kageyama said. He rolled his eyes at the sighs of relief on the other end. “He’s staying with a friend, although said friend’s fiance doesn’t like cats. So I’m stuck with his dumb cat.”

Suga laughed and causing the younger man to scowl. “That cat was the reason you two met and now you’re taking care of it,” he said in amusement. “You should be honored he put the hands of his precious cat in his so called ‘scary neighbor’. Though I’m surprised you said okay to it.”

Kageyama glanced at the animal who finally began to eat his food. “Yeah,” Daichi said, yawning. “Suga says you complain about it a lot.” Which was true.

“I don’t know,” Kageyama replied honestly. “He just, I don’t know, the look he gave me.” The line went silent for a moment, the sound of the shifting of the bed the only thing heard.

“He gave you a look,” Suga said slowly. “And you said yes?” Kageyama huffed and made his way to the couch. 

“Yeah,” Kageyama grumbled as he sat down. The cat watched him with interest and made his way over to him. “So he told me what to bring, but I still don’t know how to make sure it’s fed when I’m gone, make sure it uses the bathroom and is healthy.”

“Well, you can start by making sure the bowl is full before you leave tomorrow,” Suga offered. “With both food and water, Hinata should have a litter box. Do you have it?”

Kageyama glanced at the currently empty litter box and litter beside it. “Yeah,” he replied, shifting so he was stretched out across the couch. 

“Well that’s a good start,” Daichi said. Kageyama heard the creaking of the bed and the soft sigh let out from both of them. “You have Hinata’s number right? He knows his cat the best, text him if you have anymore questions.”

“Yeah,” Suga said sleepily. “We love you and all, but I need to sleep or I’ll scare the customers again.” 

“And you don’t want me to come in grumpy right?” Daichi asked. Kageyama replied with a quick ‘yes’ causing Daichi to chuckle. “Good, you should sleep too, sounds like you had a long night.”  
They exchanged goodbyes before hanging up. Too tired to move to his actual bed Kageyama shifted and pulled a blanket draped over the couch on him. He shut his eyes and was almost asleep when he felt an unfamiliar weight on his chest. Kageyama’s eyes shot open and he stared in shock at Little Giant who was now curled up on his chest. Their eyes met and Kageyama felt paralyzed. Little Giant searched his eyes for a moment before slowly lowering his head and closing his eyes. 

His head pressed softly against Kageyama’s nose and he could smell Hinata all over him. Which for some reason was oddly relaxing and caused the black haired male to blush faintly. He couldn’t help but press his face against his head more and close his eyes. Little Giant purred in response and shifted ever so closer. The soft purring and sweet smell of Hinata lulled Kageyama into a deep sleep. Maybe taking care of Hinata’s cat wouldn’t be so bad after all.

  
  


On the other side of the city, oblivious to the eventful night of his coworkers. Oikawa rested his chin on his hand as he sat down his drink. He gazed at the game playing on the small TV in uninterest. The small men on a screen kicking a ball was never appealing to him. “Didn’t take you as a sports and bar person,” said a voice, he could hear the groaning of the cushions on the stool beside him as someone sat on it. Oikawa twisted his head to get a look at who ever was speaking to him. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Iwaizumi who looked at him in interest.

Just the other day Oikawa had apologized to him probably a hundred times, which was uncommon, Oikawa never apologized for insulting clothing. But that was probably because he was never caught in the act and especially by a man who made said clothing. Iwaizumi just waved him off with a smirk that left Oikawa weak in his knees. He had asked his name before he left Oikawa standing there in shock, it was a pretty weird day.

“Oh uh,” Oikawa breathed out. “I’m not, although I could say the same to you.” He tried to stay calm as the handsome man beside him smirked. 

“I’m not either, but drinking can be rather calming after a hard day.” Iwaizumi answered. Oikawa nodded in agreement and sipped his drink. His fingers wrapped around the cup tightly and he ducked his head.

“Sorry about the other day,” He mumbled softly and then quickly added. “Mr.Iwaizumi.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

“Please call me Iwaizumi, Oikawa, we aren’t at work I am no longer your superior.” Iwaizumi told him. He looked him over and called over a bartender, ordering both of them two more drinks.

Oikawa smirked at that and sat his empty cup down. He looked up at the man through his eyelashes, so a big business man was interested in him. This should be fun. “I suppose you’re right  _ Iwa-chan. _ ” He said in a voice that he knew very well sent shivers up people’s spines. Iwaizumi arched a brow at the nickname.

“Iwa-chan?” He asked, quickly thanking the bartender for the drinks that was brought over to them. Oikawa nodded and shifted in his seat so he was facing him.

“Iwaizumi is too long don’t you think?” He asked, crossing a leg over the other and smiling. “Iwa-chan rolls of the tongue.” He brushed his hair from his eyes and tilted his head to the side. Oikawa knew he had good looks, the type to make anyone weak kneed and gawk at him when he walked by. 

“I suppose,” Iwaizumi answered. He took a long drink and copied Oikawa, turning towards the gorgeous man before him. “Do you usually give people weird nicknames?”

Oikawa nodded and traced circles along the rim of his glass. His gaze never left Iwaizumi’s face. “It’s easier than remembering someone’s name.” He replied and smirked behind his glass as he took a sip when Iwaizumi looked him over. 

“Tell me,” Iwaizumi said, leaning forward. “Why aren’t you modeling and instead of working for a magazine company?”

Oikawa got that question a lot. “Modeling is boring,” Oikawa said simply. “I’d much rather judge people’s outfits and model’s looks instead of being on the receiving end of insults.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “You have to know you’re gorgeous right? People must tell you that constantly” Oikawa smirked and shook his head. 

“I’m afraid not Iwa-chan,” He lied. Knowing very well he gets compliments daily. Iwaizumi smirked, he stood up suddenly and pulled out his wallet. He sat a twenty on the counter beside his cup and offered a hand.

“How about you join me on a walk around the city Oikawa?” He asked. “I’d like to get to know you more.”

Oikawa looked at the hand in surprise. Most of the time when someone flirted with him they got straight to the point and told him they wanted to sleep with him. Never once had he been asked to go do something that wasn’t sexual. It was rather refreshing. “I’d like to get to know you more too Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replied, taking the extended hand and allowing Iwaizumi to pull him out of his seat.

“Great,” Iwaizumi said. He released Oikawa’s hand and instead offered his arm. “Shall we?” Oikawa once again was taken aback but quickly smirked. He took his arm and grabbed the coat draped on the seat. 

“We shall.” Oikawa said, letting Iwaizumi lead the way out of the bar and into the chilly night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got on the volleyball team and school starts in a week or two so updates will probably only happen on the weekends. Especially since I've also been writing music because I am a nerd and think I have talent lmao, so like weekends will be when I update! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was fun writing it and could it be Kageyama is becoming fond of Hinata? Who knows!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing next week! I was preparing for a game, anyway I have hinted at a few people who may or may not be the stalker. Who do you think it is? ;)

Hinata stood hesitantly in front of the police station, gripping a bag of pastries in his hand. He chewed at his bottom lip as he shifted from foot to foot. Is this weird? They weren’t friends or anything, merely neighbors. Suga was a big reason he was doing this. Once the gray haired beauty found out that Kageyama was the redhead's neighbor he shoved the bag in his hand the second he stepped through the door. “Give it to Kageyama,” He said gently before pulling him into a tight hug. “He told me what happened last night, glad you’re alright.” Hinata had stammered awkwardly before phoning Yachi he’d be back a little later than expected from his coffee run.

When he opened the door a ball whizzed past his head before colliding into the wall next to him. “Oh!” Hinata yelped, eyes wide in shock and mouth opened ever so slightly.

“Oh, sorry dude,” A cat like a man drawled. He spun around in his chair another man sitting snuggly on his lap.

“Damn Kuroo,” the man snorted. “Almost destroyed the poor kid’s face.” ‘Kuroo’ grumbled and nudge his cheek with his nose. He muttered ‘Bo’ and some other words Hinata failed to catch. He was too shocked over the ball that almost slammed against his cheek.

“Kuroo, Bokuto,” Came a familiar grunt, Hinata’s eyes shot up and his body immediately relaxed when he saw Kageyama. “Hinata? Why are you here, did something else happen?”

Hinata quickly shook his head and made his way over to the taller male. He ignored Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s eyes on him when he held out the bag of pastries. “Thank you for taking care of Little Giant,” He murmured. Kageyama arched an eyebrow down at him and Hinata had to avert his gaze downwards. “I know he can be a little bit of a pain at times, he’s a very picky cat. I spoiled him too much when he was a baby and thank you for taking the time to help me last night.”

Hinata then looked up and offered the bag to him with a smile. Kageyama’s face was slightly red and eyebrows were furrowed as he took it. “Little Giant is uh,” he said after a moment of just staring at the red head. “He’s actually pretty cool.”

Hinata’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “He likes you?” He asked and when Kageyama nodded in response he grinned widely. “He only likes a few people, you must’ve done something right!”

Kageyama’s face proceeded to only get redder, Kuroo and Bokuto snickered from beside him. “Yeah uh,” He mumbled, this time he looked down. “He slept with me last night.”

“Slept with you?” Hinata asked a pout forming on his face. “He doesn’t even sleep with me, don’t steal my cat!”

“Yeah Kageyama,” Purred Kuroo, snaking his arms around Bokuto’s waist and smirking. “Don’t steal the kid’s cat that’s rude of you.” Bokuto snickered and nodded along.

“Yeah, you should be ashamed of yourself!” He giggled when Kuroo squeezed his sides and squirmed. Kageyama shot them a glare and placed a free hand on his hip.

“Dammit guys be professional when someone is in here,” He hissed before looking at Hinata. “I’m sorry about them, they have some weird obsession with each other.” Kuroo and Bokuto stuck their tongues out and peeled away from each other.

“Ah it’s fine,” Hinata said with a smile. “I have a few friends in relationships, I’m used to some public display of affection, I find it cute!” Kuroo grinned and gave the red head a thumbs up.

“I like him,” He said, Bokuto nodded in agreement. Hinata laughed and bounced from foot to foot as he looked back up at Kageyama.

“Anyway, Suga provided me with gods knows what so if you aren’t too fond on whatever is in there, share with them,” Hinata chirped. Kageyama nodded and tried to smile. “I’ll come by tomorrow with some more, think of it as a payment for putting up with my cat.”

“You don’t need to,” Kageyama told him while shaking his head. Hinata dismissed him with a flick of his wrist.

“Please, I’d feel so terrible if I couldn’t repay you,” he said with a frown. “Even if you like Little Giant I pretty much forced him on you out of nowhere. Besides, it’s pastries Kageyama who can turn down pastries?” Kageyama couldn’t turn down pastries that's for sure.

“Fine,” Kageyama grumbled. Hinata grinned widely and clapped his hands together.

“Great!” He said before looking at the time. “I better leave, I’ll come by later with some cat food okay?” Kageyama nodded and Hinata waved as he began to leave. “See you later!” And with that Hinata was bouncing down the street with a smile on his face.

 

“Cute kid,” Bokuto said as he sauntered over to Kageyama. Kageyama shrugged and opened the bag, pulling out a few pastries and sighing at the smell of them. “Care to tell the story on why you have acquired a cat?”

“Yeah I’m pretty intrigued dude, spill the beans,” He snatched a pastry from the younger man’s hand and ignored the protests. “It’ll entertain me and Bo while we wait for Daichi to finish reading your oh so very detailed report.”

Bokuto nodded and took a bite out of the pastry when Kuroo held it out to him. “He needed someone to take care of his cat,” Kageyama said simply. “And when he asked if I could I said sure. It’s as simple as that.”

Kuroo and Bokuto nodded in unison. “And you get some bomb pastries out of it, I’d say you got yourself a keeper.” Bokuto said, Kuroo then added. “I think you should smash dude, I bet you wanna smash.”

Kageyama scowled and flushed, shaking his head. “You guys are gross,” He grumbled, taking a bite out of the muffin.

“Yeah he wants to smash,” Bokuto said. He then howled with laughter when Kageyama flung a pen at him he had retrieved from his pocket. God, he hated them. He hated them with a burning passion.

 

Hinata entered the building with two coffees in his hand. He had run by Suga’s shop again to grab his already prepared coffees, Suga was a saint he really was and then darted down the street to his work. He smiled at a fellow employee and entered the elevator. “Hey Hinata wait!” He heard a shout. Hinata quickly stuck a foot in between the closing doors and smile at the man who entered.

“Luckily I was here, or you’d have to wait,” He said with a smile. The man, Yuu, only chuckled.

“Yeah luckily,” He answered with a smile. “You got in pretty later than usual, how come?” Hinata didn’t find the question weird, everyone who had spoken to him in the building knew he was constantly late. The redhead smiled sheepishly as he spoke.

“Something came up last night and I needed someone to take care of my cat,” He said rocking back and forth on his heels. “And I didn’t know how to repay him so I got some pastries and brought it by to his work.”

Yuu nodded and watched as the numbers changed with each floor they passed. “Pretty nice of the person to take care of your cat.” Hinata shrugged in response.  
“Yeah, I kinda forced him to though,” Hinata said honestly. “I sprung it upon him out of nowhere, I think he felt pressured to say yes. Although I am forever thankful that he did, Little Giant, my cat apparently likes him. And I’m telling my cat likes no one.”

Yuu huffed out a laugh as the doors slid open. “He must be a nice guy.” He said, walking alongside Hinata as they walked towards their areas.

“Yeah he kinda is, he’s got a scary face though,” Hinata giggled. Yuu chuckled once again and waved when they parted ways. Once Hinata sat down Yachi gave him a knowing smile.

“Yuu’s a nice guy huh?” She asked, leaning on her elbows and settling her chin in her hands. Hinata shrugged and logged into his computer. “I think he’s taken an interest in you don’t you think?”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “You say that about everyone! You said Haru from the coffee shop did, that one girl who helped me pick up my papers and says hi to me regularly and now Yuu.”

Yachi held her hands up in defense a grin on her face. “You’re a cute person Hinata!” She said and nudged him when Hinata frowned. “I know you have troubles with dating, but you’re not getting any younger, get yourself out there!”  
Hinata pouted at her and poked her cheek with a pencil. “Twenty-two is not old Yachi,” He whined.

“If you don’t accept my help now, in ten years you’ll be a lonely man with fifty cats,” Yachi said in a sing-song voice. Hinata frowned, he wouldn’t mind have fifty cats though. Cats are pretty cool. “But I understand if you want to get your rush of romance through romantic comedies.”

“I’ll think about it,” Hinata said after a while. He supposed he hadn’t dated anyone since he was twenty, but the two had parted ways and texted regularly. Yachi grinned. “But I won’t have you take me on blind dates. I refuse.”  
Yachi frowned but agreed. Telling him as long as he didn’t die single, because apparently he deserved romance, she was fine with it. But he had to expect her to beat the ever living hell out of them if they hurt him. She had said that with a serious face and her hands balled into fists, yelling at him when he died from laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts next week!! I also have two games so I'm excited and at one of the games I have been given the chance to sing our National Anthem and I cannot express how thankful I am haha. Anyway, I will try to post again next weekend :) Have a nice day and thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
>  
> 
> If you're interested in my writing and are interested in reading some original work and have the access to the website/app Wattpad feel free to check some of my works out! My username is; CloroxBleachX and my profile picture, unfortunately, is a pig in an odd outfit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too fond of this chapter, but it needed to be written.I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Six

Hinata coming by with treats or some supplies for Little Giant the past few days had started becoming a routine. Kageyama would get coffee for Bokuto and Kuroo who claimed they had no legs so they could make out, help Daichi with reports and then watch the clock patiently for Hinata to walk in with arms full of stuff. 

“Suga had me bring an extra bag for Daichi,” Hinata said when he came in that Friday, a smile on his face. Throughout the week Kageyama supposed Hinata and him had became friends. Which he was completely fine with he had learned to grow rather fond of his personality. 

“Oh?” Kageyama questioned with an arched brow, he took a bag directed towards him from the smaller man’s hand and peeked inside. He could see Hinata’s curls bounce as he nodded his head from the corner of his eyes as the man spoke.

“Yeah. He said he made it specifically for Daichi and it was made out of love.” Kageyama looked up to see his face scrunch up in disgust. “They act like a married couple, Daichi likes it he should put a ring on it.” 

At that Kageyama snorted which brought a grin to Hinata’s face. “I also put some stuff in there for Bokuto and Kuroo,” he said, looking over the bag. His hair brushed against Kageyama’s chin as Hinata pointed out everything he got for the other men. The taller man couldn’t help but blush a little. “But, you told me you liked chocolate so I got a crap ton of chocolate stuff for you!”

Kageyama raised his brows. “That’s pretty expensive,” Hinata put a hand up. 

“Shush Kageyama, I told you before it’s my payment for taking care of my cat,” Hinata then sat Daichi’s bag on Kageyama’s desk. “Speaking of Little Giant, can I see him?” The red head twisted his head to look at the taller male hopefully. 

“Oh yeah sure,” Kageyama mumbled, pulling out a cake pop. “He’s your cat, he probably misses you anyway.”

Hinata grinned wider, if that was even possible. Kageyama was afraid his head would snap in half with how much the guy smiled. “Sweet! When do you get off maybe we can walk to your house together?” 

Kageyama never walked home with someone. He usually put his earbuds in and stopped by the convenience store. He looked at Hinata who was still staring at him, waiting for a response. “I get off in like an hour, so uh sure.”

Hinata bumped a fist in the air and smiled at Kuroo and Bokuto who entered from the break room. “Oh hey,” Bokuto drawled. A lazy smiled forming on his face as he twisted his hand in a half assed wave. “Did you get us anything?” Kuroo added.

Hinata nodded and pointed at the bag on Kageyama’s desk. “There, I’m gonna head back to Suga’s shop, I sort of left some friends there,” He looked at the taller male as he spoke. Kageyama tried to ignore the suggestive looks the two assholes across the room were sending him as he listened. “Meet me there so we can walk back? It’s on the way.”

Kageyama nodded and waved as the red head darted out. “Are you going on a date?” Kuroo asked with a grin. Kageyama flipped him off as he sat behind his desk.

 

“Took you long enough,” Tsukki huffed, slouching in his chair. Yamaguchi placed a hand on his shoulder gently before smiling at Hinata. 

“Did he like the treats?” he asked, handing Hinata the hot chocolate he had requested before leaving. Hinata graciously took it before nodding. 

“Yep! I’m going to his house later to see Little Giant,” Hinata chirped, sipping the drink and thanking the gods above that it didn’t burn the roof of his mouth. Yamaguchi nodded in response as he picked at the styrofoam cup in his hands. Tsukki had his arm draped over his shoulder, playing with the collar of his sweater and mirrored the movement. 

“Cool, we’ll tell Yachi so she doesn’t have a heart attack that her precious boy didn’t come back with us,” 

Hinata snorted and thanked him. Once he finished his drink he sat back with a sigh. “I’m going to buy Yachi and Kiyoko that smoothie they some reason enjoy,” he announced. Hinata had no idea why the two liked the drink. To him it wasn’t sweet enough and Hinata was the type to drown his coffee in so much sugar it didn’t even taste like coffee. Yamaguchi and Tsukki waved him off, too busy looking at their phone. 

When Hinata made his way to the counter Haru, someone he had spoken to a few times came over. “Hey Hinata,” He said, a lazy smile on his face. “What can I get you?”  Haru had memorized Hinata and his friend’s orders but the red head supposed it was a reflex by now asking what they would like to order.

“That weird drink Yachi and Kiyoko like,” Hinata responsed his face twisting as if he smelt something terrible as he said it. Haru chuckled, turning away and began making the requested drink.

“You come here like twice a day now days,” Haru spoke, looking over his shoulder. His eyebrow was quirked. “Have you suddenly became so in love with this place you have to see it more than once daily?”

Hinata snorted as he looked through his wallet. “Suga is nice and I need to repay someone with food,” He said simply. He handed Haru the money in exchange for the bright colored drinks. 

Haru nodded as he put the money in the cash register and handed Hinata his change. “Sounds reasonable, who can turn down food anyway?” Hinata nodded in agreement at that. 

“A crazy person?” Hinata offered. Haru grinned and the redhead grinned back. He then walked back to the table. 

Yamaguchi and Tsukki looked up in sync to acknowledge him. “Are you made out of money or something?” Tsukki asked, Hinata scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. “Because you’re buying like everyone something. You’re going to be broke come Christmas.”

“I get the big bucks Tsukki!” Hinata chirped. “I’ll be able to buy you that book don’t worry.” Tsukki huffed and flicked him on the nose, causing Hinata to whine. Yamaguchi just laughed and shook his head.

 

When Kageyama entered the shop, Hinata saw him right away. He bounced out of his seat and told the men he was sitting with goodbye before racing over to him. The man with the glasses looked over Kageyama from afar, whispering something in the ear of the man beside him. The freckled one nodded before giving him a judgemental look. Kageyama clenched his jaw as Hinata’s tiny fingers wrapped around his wrist. “Let’s go!” He said, tugging and leading him out of the shop.

“What’s up with them?” Kageyama asked when they were down the street. Hinata looked up at him and tilted his head to the side. The look on his face asking ‘who?’ “The guys you were sitting with.” Kageyama clarified. 

“Oh!” Hinata said a smile on his face. “That’s Yamaguchi and Tsukki they’re my friends. What did they do?” Kageyama scowled.

“They kept giving me weird looks,” Kageyama grunted. Hinata blinked and shrugged. 

“They’re like that, don’t take it to any offense. The first time I met Tsukki he asked me if I was on drugs, when I said no he told me to stop bouncing off of the walls.” Hinata giggled. “He’s a nice guy once you get to know him, his husband Yamaguchi is too.”

Kageyama nodded along as he listened, trying to ignore the fact Hinata was still holding his wrist in his hands. He concentrated on what Hinata was talking about instead of the warmth shooting up his arm. “My boss, his name is Oikawa,” Hinata said, making hand motions with his free hand. “Was oddly happy today, like he was freaking glowing when he asked for my section of the magazine today. I mean Oikawa is a happy guy but not scary happy!”

Kageyama raised his brows. He knew an Oikawa, he was stupidly gorgeous and tall. “Is he stupidly gorgeous and tall?”

Hinata gave him a confused look. “He’s tall, I don’t know about stupidly gorgeous. Handsome though,” he mumbled in response. He looked constipated as he tried to think about it. “Why?”

“He was on my volleyball team in high school,” Kageyama replied. “He was pretty good, he stopped playing in college though.”

Hinata nodded and smiled. “Cool!” Hinata said, he then continued to describe how his day went. Mostly about how weirdly nice Oikawa was. Once they made it to Kageyama’s house Hinata started bouncing with each step. “How is he? Did he lose weight?” Kageyama ignored him as he unlocked the door, the loud thumping of Little Giant running down the hall caused Hinata to squeal.

“My baby!” He bursted in and scooped the cat up into his arms. Kageyama watched as the red head covered the cat’s face in kisses, Little Giant licking him when Hinata nuzzled his fur. “Thank you so much for taking care of him Kageyama.”

Kageyama shook his head. “No problem, he’s a nice cat. Sit down I’ll get you some tea.” Hinata nodded and sat on the couch with Little Giant in tow. Kageyama smiled a little and made his way to the kitchen to heat up the stove. The sound of Hinata cooing over his cat in the other was surprisingly relaxing. As if the smaller man belonged in his home with his cat. Kageyama blushed at the thought and busied himself with choosing which tea. “Earl Grey sound good?” 

“Yeah!” Hinata called out in response. A few minutes later Kageyama came back with two cups and handed one to Hinata. He settled down beside him, making sure not touch him. Little Giant laid down beside him, Hinata gazed down at the cat fondly.

“I’m surprised how much he likes you,” Hinata said softly. He ran his fingers slowly through the cat’s hair. “He doesn’t even like Yachi this much.”

Kageyama watched Hinata quietly, his chest tightening. When did his weirdo neighbor get attractive? “Yachi is that girl you’re staying with right?”

Hinata nodded and smiled. “Yeah, with her and her fiance. They’re getting married in March,” He said. “They’re a really cute couple.” Kageyama nodded and leaned back against the cushions and sipped his tea.

Before he knew it, a few hours flew by of the two chatting. Hinata told him about his job and family, as did Kageyama. He found out the two had played volleyball in high school, Hinata a spiker and Kageyama a setter. By the time the sun had set an hour ago Hinata had already taken his shoes off and his jacket. He was leaning against the armrest and talking to him about some movie he had seen the other day. Kageyama listened and looked over at the clock, blinking in shock when he read it was almost nine. Hinata followed his gaze and gasped.

“Oh my god, Yachi must be freaking out.” Hinata frowned and started typing something on his phone. He waited for it to ding before speaking. “She’ll be picking me up in like thirty minutes if that’s’ alright?”

Kageyama nodded and started cleaning up the mess they had made. After about an hour after Hinata had got there, he had heated up some leftovers for the two of them. “Let me help,” Hinata said, not waiting for Kageyama to respond before grabbing the cups. The cleaned up in comfortable silence and sure enough Yachi came by thirty minutes later. The sound of Hinata’s phone dinging signaling her arrival and he turned to Kageyama. 

“Thank you for letting me see Little Giant,” He said with a smile. “And for letting me overstay my welcome.”

Kageyama waved dismissed him with a flick of his wrist when he walked him to the front door. “No problem, I enjoyed talking to you.”

Hinata grinned and gave the taller man a quick hug before leaving. “Bye Kageyama!” he shouted as he ran out the door. Kageyama’s whole body burned as he heard the car leave, he never left his spot in front of the door. His eyes were wide and he could feel Little Giant’s judgemental eyes on him.

When Kageyama looked at the cat he scowled. “Shut up.” he growled, if the cat was a person he was sure it would laugh at him. One thing Kageyama knew was that he was slowly falling for the redhead and another thing was that when he fell, he fell hard. Kageyama groaned into hands as his face go red and good lord did it hurt to fall hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally working on some art for this! I'll be making a Tumblr for this account, considering I plan on writing a lot of fanfiction haha. So I'll post the art on there and leave some links :) Of course my account name will be CloroxBleach because I'm just very fond of the name I have no clue why.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this! I'm hoping on getting this fanfic finished before December haha, I have so many different ideas for these nerds. 
> 
> See you next week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for being kinda late! I was stuck at the beach without any wifi unfortunately and was working on a book I had saved for offline use.

Hinata ignored the glances Yachi sent him as they drove down the street, edging towards the busy highway. “So,” She said when they pulled to a stop. She switched off the music and shushed Hinata when the boy protest. “Did you have fun with Kageyama?”

Hinata for some reason didn’t groan. Yachi’s eyebrows raised as she mentally made a note about that. “Huh,” She thought to herself. 

“Yeah,” The redhead said, leaning his messy curls against it. His eyes fluttering shut as a ghost of a smile sprouted across his face. Yachi watched him like a hawk as she moved only a few inches. The highway was always packed at this time of day, leaving her enough time to talk to Hinata about everything. “Yeah, we had fun.” 

Yachi blinked. The way he said it was different. It wasn’t like when he talked to her about hanging out with Tsukki or his little sister. Something different was behind it. “That’s good,” she murmured with a smile, leaning back. Yachi decided she was rather fond of the police officer. Very fond indeed.

 

“I’m telling you,” Oikawa grumbled, slamming the cup down and giving Iwaizumi an annoyed look. Iwaizumi merely gazed at him with a fond expression on his face. He swirled his finger lazily around the edge of his cup. “If we don’t meet this deadline we’re toasted, my boss is going to whip my ass. I’ll have to comfort one of my assistants who may I say is cute and all, but annoying as hell when he cries. Then if he cried his friend who’s also my assistant is going be out of it for a week!”

Iwaizumi nodded along to his rant, eyeing his shirt collar. It exposed his collarbone more, possibly because the man convinced his friend to take his tie off. He looked more relaxed and open then usual and it made his chest tighten knowing he was the reason. “Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa questioned. His eyebrows knitted together and his bottom lip puffing out. His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol. “Are you even listening to me?”

Iwaizumi huffed out a laugh, only to do it once more when Oikawa shot him a look. “Mean!” He shouted, jabbing a finger at his chest. His words slurred ever so slightly he left the palms of his hands against him. Oikawa always got more physical when drunk, something Iwaizumi did not mind at all.

Iwaizumi peeled his hand off of him, lacing their fingers and smirking when the burnette flushed. “Sorry, I’m listening now,” He answered smoothly. He leaned against the couch after he sat his drink down, turning himself to give the other man his attention. 

Oikawa glanced down at his lips and licked his own. “I forgot what I was going to say Iwa-Chan,” He breathed. His grip tightened ever so slightly around his hand. When their eyes met Oikawa gulped. When Iwaizumi leaned in, Oikawa proceeded to pull away. “We’re drunk Iwaizumi.” The shorter man froze at his full name leaving the burnette’s lips. “I don’t think, we should… Should do this.”

Iwaizumi looked at him in confusion. “Oikawa you obviously feel attraction towards me,” He reasoned, chasing after the hand that left his own. “I do as well, you let me take you out. I kissed you on the cheek we were practically flirting!”  
Oikawa sighed and covered his face. “I know, I know,” he answered, not looking at him as he stood up. His buttoned up shirt riding up as he moved. “But what if we do something stupid?” Iwaizumi didn’t think anything with or about Oikawa was stupid. Except the fact he prefered the newest Godzilla over the orginal. “And because of that you regret it?”

Iwaizumi stood up with him an placed his calloused hands on his hips. He breathed against his ear. “I won’t regret it, will you?” 

Oikawa shivered and gazed up at him through his eyelashes. His bottom lip caught between his teeth as he thought about it. God Iwaizumi wanted him to say he wouldn't. Oikawa was something new, something fresh. Not someone who offered him their body. The sudden feeling of something soft against his lips told him all he needed to know. His fingers dug into the burnette’s hips and he swallowed his gasp.

 

“Why so glum?” Suga asked, a frown on his face. Daichi who was ordering drinks himself glanced at Kageyama as well. Daichi had requested Kageyama to follow him to Suga’s shop because Kuroo and Bokuto were getting on both of their nerves.

“Hinata is going back to his house today,” Kageyama grumbled. Suga arched a brow, eyes saying ‘And that’s bad why?’ “What if something else happens?”

Daichi hummed, sipping his drink. “I doubt it,” he began. “If anything does he knows how to get to you and you know how to get to him.” Although nodding Kageyama did not seem so sure. Suga sighed.

“Look Tobio, Hinata is a strong kid. I’m positive it was no more than a simple robbery,” Suga said gently. He reached over and touched his hand whilst smiling. “You two have gotten close I am positive if anything happens like Daichi says he knows how to contact you.”

Kageyama smiled thankfully and nodded. “Right,” he murmured and checked the time. It was ten minutes until Hinata would burst through those doors and collect Kageyama’s treats. Perhaps he could offer to walk him home and see if anything goes wrong. His stomach twisted when he remembered he unfortunately had the night shift. “Let’s go back Daichi I don’t want to see them in the banging on the floor again.”

Daichi snorted and pressed a kiss against Suga’s lips. He stroked the grey haired man’s cheek gently before following the younger man out the door.

 

Hinata walked with purpose down the street, clutching his keys in one hand and take out in the other. “We can do this,” he murmured to himself. Making a mental note not to drop it this time as his stomach grumbled in hunger. “I won’t scream like a little girl because Kageyama isn’t home to comfort me.”

As he came closer to his house he his stomach dropped. God what if they were there? He felt his phone in his pocket for reassurance as he edged closer to the door. Hinata’s teeth threatening to pierce his lip as his eyes fell onto the box only a few feet away. Had the man ordered anything lately? He surely doesn’t remembered doing so if he had. Nonetheless the box intrigued him. He cautiously approached it and once in front of it looked both ways in case someone was watching. 

Hinata fished his keys from his pocket and picked the box up while entering the house. He kicked it close behind him and shrugged his jacket off before discarding it. The box wasn’t heavy nor light it was the perfect weight. He fingered the edge of it and licked his lips nervously. “It’s probably just something from mom,” He told himself hopefully. 

He dug the sharp end of his key into the box and sliced it open. He opened it and held back the gasp at the perfumey smell. Orange brows furrowed as fingers wrapped around a perfume bottle, the scent of oranges and vanilla. Hinata sat it gently beside the box on the coffee table before retrieving the book inside of it. 

“To my lover?” He whispered out the letters sprawled across the silky cover. Hinata frowned he certainly wasn’t anyone’s lover. Apparently out of everyone he and Kageyama were currently not in a relationship, even Oikawa was from the evidence on his collar bone. Hinata opened the book carefully and nearly dropped the book just by glancing at the first page. It was his face, all of the faces cut out from the pictures. 

Hearts around his smiling face and sentences about love beside each of them. He turned each page and his throat became dryer every time. Love poems, pictures of his home, pictures of him walking down the street. He did drop the book though when taking one last glance in the box and seeing the clothing he was missing.

“Hello?” he called out from being paranoid and shaken. He desperately hoped there’d be no reply he’d probably break down if there were. Once he was positive no one was watching his looking through the book, he tucked the book underneath a pillow on the couch and grabbed the phone from his pocket.

He stared at it for a moment. Who did he call at this time? Certainly not Yachi he had stayed over for far too long and the lovers deserved alone time. Definitely not Yamaguchi and Tsukki, Tsukki would tell him he’s paranoid and like Yachi, Yamaguchi would freak.

He clicked the call button and pressed it against his ear. Closing his eyes as he listened to the ringing that made his heart drop every second. “Hinata?” Kageyama questioned.

“Kageyama,” Hinata replied, glancing at the book. “I uhm, I don’t think it was just a robbery.”

Kageyama was silent before speaking in a careful voice. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” Hinata murmured. He willed himself not to cry. “I think someone’s watching me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you kindly for reading this, I am so happy that I actually got to the point where they realize it's something more than a simple break in. Also I have some ideas for some new fanfiction for these nerds and some other nerds I am rather fond of. If interested do ask and I will reply like I try to do with my ideas!
> 
> Have an amazing week loves and once again thank you for taking the time to read this


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted twice this week haha

Kageyama stared at the heavy book in his hands with a frown on his lips. His eyes darted over the nerve wracking photos carefully as he felt Hinata’s warm breath on his neck as he gazed at it over his shoulder. His curls brushing against the bare skin on his neck for once didn’t make him flush. “So,” Kageyama murmured, shutting the book slowly and setting it down gently. He turned his head to look at his friend. “That’s a problem.”

Hinata snorted humorlessly and sat back in his chair. His eyes fluttering shut as he nodded. “Kinda scary if you ask me.” He said softly. 

Kageyama huffed and pushed the book farther away trying to wipe the images of Hinata drinking coffee taken from various views without the red head knowing. “Do you feel safe?” He questioned looking over at him. Hinata’s eyelashes pressed against his cheeks when his eyes were closed and it made Kageyama’s stomach do weird things. 

“Dunno,” Hinata answered truthfully as he opened his eyes again. He looked at his friend and frowned. “Would you?” Kageyama was about to respond when the perfume caught his eye and he raised a brow at the perfume. Hinata followed his gaze and huffed out a laugh. A genuine one, loud and sweet. 

“It came with the box,” He said. Hinata grabbed the bottle and held it to Kageyama’s nose a boyish grin on his face. “It actually smells pretty nice actually.”

Kageyama sniffed it and shrugged. It didn’t smell like Hinata. He smelt like soap and coffee, nothing sweet like a female would. “I suppose,” He answered.

“Maybe I’ll wear it,” Hinata said. He sprayed himself and scrunched his nose up right after. “I don’t know how females do it, so powerful.”

“Body spray is just as powerful.” Kageyama said.   
“I don’t use body spray,” Hinata replied, setting the perfume down. The scent of oranges and vanilla overpowering the room. “Too powerful.”

Kageyama hummed in response. “You didn’t answer my question by the way,” Hinata said softly. 

“No,” Kageyama said simply. “I would not feel safe at all.” 

Hinata sucked on his teeth and nodded slowly. He tucked his legs under his and grabbed the blanket that was draped over his couch. He casted a glance towards Kageyama and held out some of it. “Can you stay a bit?” he asked. If were any other person he would’ve politely decline, but since it was Hinata he nodded and took half of the offered blanket. “Thanks, just until I fall asleep okay? I’ll feel safer.”

Kageyama nodded once more and watched as Hinata put on a movie. “And I swear to god Bakayama if you judge my movie taste I will spray you with that godforsaken perfume.”  
Kageyama snorted and rolled his eyes. Only to stifle another snort when the menu for 50 First Dates appeared on the screen. “Seriously?” He asked. Hinata looked at him with narrowed eyes waiting silently for him to slip up and spray him with the bottle. “I expected you to be into action movies.”

Hinata frowned. “I am, they’re just never good.” He said simply, clicking play and snuggling into his side of the couch. Usually he’d watch these with Little Giant and popcorn but Kageyama currently had his cat so he couldn’t.

After the movie Hinata was in ugly tears while Kageyama just had a frown on his face. “I thought Adam Sandler was happy,” He said in annoyance. 

“He is!” Hinata wailed, blowing his nose on the blanket. Kageyama flicked him in disgust. “He just wrote this beautiful movie!”

Kageyama sighed and leaned over to grab a tissue on the stand behind him. The younger man figured this happened often. “Wipe your eyes you’re ugly when you cry,” He said. He pressed a tissue to Hinata’s nose and wiped his tears. Hinata sniffled and smiled through fat tears.

“Thanks,” He said. He rubbed his puffy eyes and yawned. “Pick a movie.” He pointed towards his selection of movies. Kageyama nodded and walked over, grabbing one that caught his eyes and walking back. 

Hinata watched the taller male as he started it up, hit play and settled down once more. Half way through the movie a weight pressed against Kageyama’s side. Curly hair brushed against his cheeks and skin rested on his shoulder. “Oi, Hinata,” He said and looked down. The boy started quietly. 

In romance novels one would describe their so called crush as gorgeous when sleeping. Kageyama called bull shit. The way Hinata was squished and drooled on his shoulder was anything but. Kageyama thought he prefered that over gorgeous it made him more human. Unconsciously he draped an arm over him and rested his head on his. This was okay, once the movie ended he’d sneak out and act like it never happened.

Kageyama soon forgot the movie existed and pressed his nose in to the man’s curls. Inhaling the boyish scent. He decided he didn’t enjoy the orange and vanilla smell that now covered up his usual one. It did not fit the redhead at all. 

Kageyama sighed and stared at the credits, eyes feeling heavy. Just a few minutes like this is fine. Before the man knew it he was asleep, legs tangled with Hinata and the boy on his chest when he fell backwards on the couch. His neck would be in pain for sure the next morning, but by tomorrow morning he would know he didn’t mind one bit.

  
  


Yachi had woken Hinata to the sound of knocking. She peered through the window and blinked at the sight. He jumped up, smacking his head against Kageyama’s and proceeded to roll of the couch and smack his head once more on the coffee table. Both men groaned at the noise. She covered her mouth politely as she giggled and retrieved the spare key from underneath a nearby colorful rock. 

Although Hinata had told her countless of times he did not mind Yachi just coming inside whenever, she prefered to give a warning before bursting into one’s home unannounced. The blonde waited as Kageyama straightened his clothes and the two stare at each other for a second before laughing. Yachi made a note on how the taller male’s eyes crinkled and how Hinata nudged him as he walked past him to open the door.

Yachi gave Hinata a suggestive rise of an eyebrow and received an embarrassed shove by her friend. “It’s not like that,” He hissed quietly, dragging her through the door and shutting it behind her. He pressed his lips in a thin line as he gazed at Kageyama. The taller man was folding the blanket up. “Bakayamna you did not need to.”

Yachi smiled softly at the exchange the two had. Kageyama insisted he needed to help clean up for staying so long. Hinata rolled his eyes and helped the other clean up. He paused at the book that Yachi had never seen before, sharing a glance with Kageyama. Kageyama just nodded and Hinata disposed it. 

“Sorry I slept in,” Hinata said sheepishly. He was still in his striped sweater and blue jeans from yesterday. Yachi waved him off. She would ask him about the book later.

“Get changed,” She said with a smile. “I’ll help Kageyama straighten up.”

Hinata sighed in relief and smiled that goofy grin. “Thanks Yachi,” he said and pecked her on the cheek before walking down the hall.

Yachi watched him leave before looking at an uncomfortable Kageyama. She hated to be this way but it was only best for Hinata’s safety. “So,” she said. “You and Shouyou have gotten close.”

Kageyama nodded slowly as he put the movies away, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. “Yes,” He responded lowly. 

“You seem fond of him,” Yachi said softly. She grabbed the perfume bottle and sniffed it. It was a lovely scent and the blonde wondered if Kiyoko would like it. “And he is obviously fond of you.”

Kageyama gulped. Yachi looked at him with a serious expression, setting the perfume down and clasping her hands together. “Shouyou trusts too easily Kageyama,” Yachi said. Kageyama looked at her and they stared at each other for a moment. “I like to think you’re a nice guy, but if he ever speaks of you ever so hurting his feelings in the slightest? I will hate you forever, Yamaguchi will hate you and God so will Tsukki. He’s not one you would want to be hated by.”

Kageyama opened his mouth to speak and Yachi silenced him with a raise of her hand. “But like I said you’re a nice guy,” Yachi said a smile on her face. Kageyama visibly relaxed. “So do take care of him for me! Tell him I’m in the car when he gets out please.”

Kageyama nodded and Yachi smiled more.  _ Yeah,  _ she thought.  _ Kageyama is a good guy for sure. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i said in the end of the last chapter I do have a few ideas. I will list two of the ones I am quite fond of do tell me which ones you'd like to see!
> 
> 1) (Multiple pairings) Hinata is an iceskater with prosthetic leg due to an accident when he was younger. Upon meeting Kageyama, a boy who would much rather ice skate then play hockey he decides to take the angry boy under his wing. Oikawa is an ice skater who's partners with a childhood best friend who he may or may not be madly in love with and he may be completely straight considering he has a girlfriend. Daichi and Suga are coaches who just want their boys to be happy
> 
> 2) (non haikyu) Lance was trying to take a sneaky picture of Keith i because he told Pidge about the hot guy on the train and she wanted to see. Keith totally noticed said pictures and a rather odd romance unfolds.
> 
> Which one would you want to read?


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata’s desk was covered in four bouquets of flowers when he arrived to work that Wednesday. The colors were from orange to white in different shades and shapes. Hinata’s throat felt like it would close. Yuu and Yachi stared at his desk in confusion as Hinata looked at it with a blank expression and he slowly sat down his bag. He picked up one bouquet slowly and sniffed it before frowning. Orange and vanilla perfume was sprayed over them who ever was watching him was rather obsessed with the scent weren’t they? He quickly picked up each of the flowers and stuffed them in a waste bin nearby before picking up the note underneath them. Hinata looked at Yuu and Yachi with a frown. “Did you see anyone put this here?” He asked as he held the envelope hesitantly.

Yachi shook her head and Yuu shrugged. “Just the mail guy,” Yuu responded. Hinata tucked the letter in his bag before sitting down, the smell of orange and vanilla overpowering and he tried his best not to gag.

Yachi took a seat beside him and nudge him softly. “Maybe you have a secret admirer,” She offered. Hinata still hadn’t told her about how he was being watched, he didn’t think her heart could handle it. The male shrugged and frowned at the flowers. Why was someone interested in him of all people?

Sure he knew he wasn’t ugly, he wasn’t handsome either. He pressed his cheek into his palm and breathed slowly. The thought of being watched still made him anxious, but he supposed that was reasonable considering it never really ends happily like most would want it.

“You alright?” Yachi asked after a while, touching his arm gently and her lips in a small frown. Hinata nodded stiffly and forced a smile before logging into his computer. The flowers never leaving his mind the rest of the day.  

 

Oikawa slid into Iwaizumi’s taxi and groaned. Iwaizumi looked at him and nudged him with his shoulder. “What?” He asked.

“My assistant was out of it today. Since he was out of it I had to ask him to do his part of the magazine at home.” Iwaizumi hummed in response to tell the taller man he was listening. Oikawa continued as Iwaizumi let his fingertips run along the exposed skin on his neck. The burnette sighed and leaned into the touch letting his eyes flutter shut. “And it’s due tomorrow and I can’t check up on him to see if he is actually doing it! If we don’t have the ‘how to dress for your winter date’ section I am going to see a bunch of girls looking like disasters!”

Iwaizumi nodded and brushed his lips against his shut eye. “Bummer,” He said and held the back of his head. He continued to kiss his face lightly as Oikawa huffed.

“You don’t care Iwa-Chan!” he pouted, but made no move to stop him from kissing him. “What about you? How was your day?”

“Good,” Iwaizumi murmured against his cheek, nosing it before pulling away. After the night Iwaizumi finally kissed him Oikawa discovered a few things. Iwaizumi was pretty grumpy, but it was a cute grumpy and he was very affectionate.

Oikawa smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “I hope you assistant gets his shit done,” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa snorted, oh right, Iwaizumi also swore quite a lot as well.

“So do I,” Oikawa said. He couldn’t help but feel concerned for the usually energetic redhead. Of course the two never really spoke, but he was always on top of things. Oikawa wondered what could possibly be wrong?

 

“Hinata?” Suga asked. Hinata looked up from his phone at the gray haired man. He was seated on a bench in front of his shop awaiting the bus. Suga frowned at the forcefulness behind it. “You alright? You didn’t come by the shop today.”

“I did this morning before work,” Hinata said. “I ordered from Haru because you were in the back.”

Suga nodded and wrapped his arms around himself. He tried not to shiver. “Sorry about that, Daichi came by,” He said gently. “You didn’t answer my question, are you alright?”

Hinata nodded, shifting on the bus bench with a uncomfortable look on his face. Suga frowned more. The younger man was unusually quiet. Often times he’d talk in such a speed that Suga would have to ask Hinata to repeat what ever in the world he had just said.

“Would you like a ride? Or are you waiting for Kageyama?” Hinata shook his head.

“He works late today,” He said. “I would appreciate a ride though, if it alright with you?”

Suga smile and nodded. “Of course, I wouldn’t have asked if it weren’t,” he said. “Come with me my car is around back.” Hinata followed Suga quietly to the white truck and climbed in when Suga told him to.

The car ride to Hinata’s house was quiet except for when Hinata mumbled out the directions. Suga felt a pang of worry in his chest but pushed it away. He instead turned on the radio and let the sound of music fill the silence of the car.

 

The second Hinata got home he left the lights off and kicked off his shoes. He resisted the urge to call out Little Giant’s name, he still didn’t want to take him back. If there was someone potentially dangerous watching him he’d rather his cat be safe than in harm's way. He locked the door, double checked all windows were locked and pulled the envelope from his bag.

He looked at it and chewed his bottom lip before making his way to the couch. He sat the envelope in front of him and stared at it. **_Should I open it?_ ** He thought to himself. Curiosity was always one of his flaws. He tore it open and pulled out a drawing Natsu had made him when he left to college. Except now the scribbly letters made the drawing less appealing than it once was.

  


_I don’t have to worry about your friend right Shouyou?_

_I hope he won’t be a problem._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ice skating AU is up! I should be updating it shortly and I do hope I did well on this chapter haha!
> 
> Kageyama and Little Giant will be in the next chapter, sorry for the shortness of this one


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The after math of Hinata's note

Yachi walked into the police station after work the next day and looked in shock at the two men stacking chairs to form a tower. The owlish man looked at her and smiled lazily. “Hey little lady,” said the man beside him. He stalked towards her and Yachi shrinked back. “What do you need?”

“Uhm,” she mumbled, eyes darting around for Kageyama. Yachi sighed in relief when the younger male popped his head out and looked at her in confusion. She walked towards him and frowned. “Is Hinata here?”

Kageyama shook his head slowly. “Why? Did he do something stupid?”  Yachi shook her head.

“He wasn’t at work today. I uh thought he just hung out around here,” She said. Everyone in the room stared at her.

“Woah,” the gray haired male said. “Kageyama is your boyfriend okay?” Kageyama shot him a glare. The cat like man rolled his eyes before adding. “Oh I apologize on his behalf, he meant the man you are pining for.”

Kageyama glared at both of them before returning his attention to Yachi. “I’ll check on him after work.”

Yachi smiled in relief. “Really?” she asked, grabbing his hands her in small gloved ones. “Thank you!” Kageyama flushed at the contact but nodded. The two men across the room snickered.

“I’ll have him tell you if he’s alright,” Kageyama said. Yachi nodded and looked at the time.

“Thanks again,” She said. She waved goodbye and darted out of the station.

 

Hinata hated that he didn’t have any blinds. He hated how he constantly checked to see if everything was locked and the slightest sound made him hide under the covers. He despised that fact he was so paranoid. The redhead kept trying to tell himself nothing would happen and he was fine. But anxiety got the best of him. After he emailed Oikawa he had been sick along with his share of the magazine he curled up in bed and didn’t leave it unless it were necessary.

He looked at his phone and contemplated texting Yachi. _She can help._ He thought to himself. _She cares about you._ Then he thought back to the letter and quickly shoved the idea away. He curled up in his bed and squeezed his eyes shut. He thought about Kageyama and how warm he was the other day when he woke up against his chest.  

His stomach felt funny just thinking about the male. “I can’t see him,” he told himself. “I have to protect him.” Hinata then thought about how selfish he was for wanting to run into his arms and tell him about it. To put yet another Hinata related worry in his head.

But god he just wanted to touch somebody right now. He bolted upright at the sound of the doorbell. Hinata didn’t know if he should move or not. The doorbell rang again and he heard a muffled voice.

“Dumbass are you in there?” Hinata paled. Perhaps seeing Kageyama in a somewhat platonic manner wouldn’t aggravate who ever sent the letter. Maybe just a look at Kageyama’s dumb face and an ‘I’m fine, really’ would be enough.

But he knew he couldn’t who ever was watching him knew about Kageyama and that Hinata’s feelings were not how friends should feel. Instead he stayed silent and flinched when his phone went off. He glanced at Kageyama’s number and then back at the hallway.

“Alright,” Kageyama said from behind the front door. “I just wanted to tell you that blonde girl is worried.” A moment later he added. “So am I, if anything is wrong talk to me or her okay?”

Hinata pressed his face into his pillow and willed himself not to bolt towards the door. “Well, feel better soon Hinata.” Hinata was never one to enjoy silence especially when someone leaves.

 

Kageyama decided he prefered Little Giant over most of the human beings in his life. The cat greeted him at the door after his little encounter with Hinata’s door and let Kageyama scoop him into his arms.

The cat was losing Hinata’s scent and smelled more like Kageyama. He didn’t know if he liked it or not. The male striped off his uniform and jumped into the shower, Little Giant wait patiently on his towel for him. Kageyama dried off and padded into the kitchen in his boxers. He poured Little Giant a bowl on the counter beside him as he whipped up some hamburger helper.

“Your owner is acting weird,” he told the cat as he scooped some into a bowl. Little Giant looked at him with an annoyed expression. “Well yeah he’s always weird, but this is bad weird. I’m worried.’

Little Giant stretched and sniffed Kageyama’s food before rubbing against him. Kageyama scowled. “You don’t care!” The cat gave him a look and hopped down. Kageyama rolled his eyes and moved to the couch. “Maybe I shouldn’t worry about it.”

Little Giant sat on him and gave him a look that said ‘yes maybe you shouldn’t’. Kageyama ran his fingers through his hair and fought off the feeling in his gut that maybe Hinata not answering the door or his phone was because of something big. Kageyama turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. He paused at one of the movies before turning up the movie.

“Fifty First Dates,” Kageyama grumbled into Little Giant’s fur. “Is Adam Sandler’s best works if you ask me, or Hinata.” He fell asleep to the song ‘Wouldn’t It Be Nice’ whilst ugly sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring chapter but needed to be written! Thank you for reading as always


	11. Chapter 11

“Could you bring them to Kageyama yourself?” Hinata said softly as he paid for the   pastries. Suga eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Are you two not friends anymore?” He asked as he placed the pastries gently into the bag. Hinata shook his head and tightened the scarf around his neck. 

“We are,” he said. Suga looked at the dark circles with a frown and nodded slowly. He gave Hinata his change and coffee, tucking the pastries under the counter. 

“I’ll give him the treats,” Suga murmured. Hinata nodded and bowed in a thanks before rushing out. Suga couldn’t help but worry about the red head. “Haru you’re in charge until I get back.” The man sent him a mocking salute as Suga pulled on the jacket Daichi bought him. He sped out of there and flinched at the bitter cold. 

He clutched the pastries in one hand as he rushed across the street. He kicked the door open with his shoe and ducked inside of the police station. Suga held the pastries over his head. “Brought you your stuff prince charming,” he announced. Daichi popped his head out of his office as Kageyama cautiously walked towards the treat.

“Where’s the shortie?” Bokuto asked as he snaked his arms around Kuroo’s waist as the man sipped coffee. “Yeah he hasn’t been around.” Kuroo added. Kageyama’s eyes asked the same question as he took the bag from the gray haired man’s chilly hands.

Suga stared at Kageyama as Daichi walked out of his office. “What’d you do to him?” He asked with narrowed eyes. 

“He didn’t do anything don’t accuse him Koushi,” Daichi chuckled and kissed his cheek affectionately. Suga sighed and frowned.   
“Hinata was acting weird,” Kageyama eyebrows raised.

“Weird how?”

Suga frowned more and chewed on his bottom lip as he thought. “Well he wasn’t energetic, had dark circles underneath his eyes and was fidgety.” Kageyama scowled.

“I knew it!” Bokuto looked at the black haired male from over Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“Knew ‘about what?” He asked lazily. Kageyama didn’t bother looking at when when he responded. He instead tightened his grip on the pastrey bag in annoyance. 

“Last night Yachi, his friend, came by to ask me to check on him. He didn’t answer my knocks and when I called I heard his phone,” Kageyama grumbled. “He told me he didn’t go anywhere without his phone because he didn’t feel safe. So he had to be in there.”

Bokuto snorted and Daichi sent him a glare. Kuroo somehow knowing what his boyfriend was going to say spoke. “Maybe he thinks you're gross.” Daichi swatted at him, Kuroo ducked causing Bokuto to do so as well.

“I shower more than you have in a week,” Kageyama answered. Bokuto and Kuroo did not reply, Kageyama counted it a victory.

Daichi rubbed his face in annoyance at their bickering. “Enough about how clean you guys are,” He growled. “The problem is my favorite customer is having issues.” He looked at Kageyama with a glare. “Do you know any reason why?”

Instead of being smart and saying ‘yes’ Kageyama shook his head. Suga didn’t believe him one bit.

  
  


Hinata decided he hated the elevator. With how crowded it was and being forced to have a conversation with Yuu when he really didn’t have the energy to do so was annoying. He nodded silently along to whatever Yuu was talking about and stared at the numbers counting up. He flinched at the hand placed on his shoulder and twisted his head to stare at Yuu.

The man looked at him with a confused gaze. “Are you alright?” He asked. Hinata nodded stiffly and smiled.

“Of course.” Hinata said. He clenched his bag tightly and inch away from Yuu slightly. His head ducked down and he chewed on his bottom lip. He really couldn’t be close to anyone without them being threatened couldn’t he?

Yuu nodded suspiciously, but thankfully backed off. When the elevator stopped Hinata hurried out of it and rushed to his desk. Putting in ear buds and turning on his computer. Yachi blinked in surprise at the obvious ‘don’t talk to me’ signal and turned to her own computer. 

Hinata went to work and didn’t move from his desk the entire day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I promise Hinata will confide in someone and soon there will be stuff that goes down and the main reason I wrote this haha. Sorry for the boring chapters but I promise it's needed, the people in Hinata's life need to realize somethings wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I posted yesterday, I was not satisfied with it and I feel this one is better. I would like to know I wrote something I feel is worth reading to me.

 

Hinata woke up in a cold sweat and scrambled from his bed in a hurry. He darted towards the kitchen and shoved his head under the faucet. He gulped down the cold water rushing down his throat desperately and needily. He gasped and he could feel snot dripping down his chin, he rubbed it off. The young man pressed his forehead against the chilly faucet as he tried his best to gain control over his breathing. Hinata didn’t think he’d ever forget the terrible dream. 

He was in his bed and the sound of the bedroom door creaking open startled him awake. He soon found he could not move or speak, instantly shooting fear through his whole body. He felt like he couldn’t breathe as he lay with his back towards the now open door. Hinata could hear the intruder approach the bed and press their cold palms against his exposed back. The lips of the intruder pressing against his ear as they whispered. “Hello, Shouyou,” The whispered darkly. Hinata wished he could sob and just scream for help. He swore he could smell vanilla and orange when he woke up.

Hinata forced the dream from his head and pressed a palm to his face and inhaled. Inhale, one, two three, exhale. The redhead glanced at the clock and let a exasperated groan at the time. “Four thirty?” he asked himself. He pulled away from the counter and walked to the coffee machine. He wouldn’t be able to fall back to sleep he knew that for sure. As he made his coffee he stared out at his pitched black backyard. He wondered if he wasn’t the way he was if he wouldn’t be watched. If Hinata was not  _ Hinata  _ would this be all avoided? If he hadn’t talked to a certain person at the time would they not find him interesting? Worth stalking and be wanted?

Hinata looked down and huffed out an emotionless laugh. He wasn’t even that attractive. Short, untamed red hair and crooked teeth that his braces he had when he was in elementary school failed to fix. Pale skin and a terrible fashion sense compared to his coworkers. Chapped lips and fingernails bit down to the skin of his fingers.  He supposed nowadays some people were more into personality rather than looks. Hinata thought this as he poured his coffee and didn’t bother making it unreasonably sweet this time. Black would do just fine. He sat down and sipped it as he continued to stare out the window. 

If he was a girl would it be more severe, would he be harmed? If he surrounded himself with his friends would he not feel the need to look over his shoulder every few minutes in his own home? Hinata gazed at his reflection in the cup and tightened his grip. The sound of the clock ticking from the living room made him want to scream.

  
  


Oikawa cornered Hinata with his hands on his hips and pink lips in a thin line. Hinata gazed up at him in wonder, dark circles under his brown eyes and his third cup of coffee Oikawa had seen in his hand. They stood in the empty kitchen against the wall closest to the fridge. Oikawa hoped nobody would walk in.“Hinata you are not doing your best at all,” He told him. Hinata flinched. “You usually get your work done early and what you turned in yesterday was a mess!”

“Something came up,” the usually upbeat redhead muttered as he fidgeted with the cup in his hand. The look on his face was unlike the short male.

Oikawa scowled. “Not a valid answer Hinata, you were asked to work here for your skills they are not showing at the moment. Get your act together.” He really didn’t want to yell at the short man, but honestly he wasn’t doing his best for the past few weeks. He was a good employee and he would hate to see him get let go.

Oikawa did not expect the younger man’s face to twist in a frown, drop the coffee and start sobbing uncontrollably. Oikawa blinked and looked around in panic. It was not supposed to be this bad. “Uhm,” he began.

“I’m so sorry!” he wailed. Oikawa stumbled back from the sudden force of the redhead grabbing his shirt. “I don’t know what to do! I’m so scared!”

Instead of being the intelligent young man he was Oikawa dumbly asked; “Are you okay?”

Thus led to Oikawa learning about Hinata’s social life. The fact he was pretty much in danger. That someone broke in his house, abused his cat and stole his valuables. How he received an unnerving box from the mail full of said things and photos of his face. How he fell asleep on another man Oikawa could’ve sworn sounded familiar and days later got a letter reading a threat towards him. How he wished he could tell him but worried about his friend’s safety. How he couldn’t sleep, eat or do his work properly because of how damn frightened he was. This then led to Oikawa holding Hinata for an awkwardly long time and comforting him. 

After getting a grip on himself and wiping his eyes Hinata gasped. “Oh my god,” he breathed.  He looked at Oikawa in shock. “I am so, so, so sorry. Forget I ever said that please.” He looked at the coffee on the ground and swore under his breath. “I’ll clean that up, I’ll do better on the magazine I swear.”

“Hinata,” Oikawa mumbled and grabbed him by the shoulders. “I think you should take the day off, that was uhm, that was _a_ _lot._ ”

“I’m fine!” Hinata grabbed some paper towels nearby and dropped to his knees to clean up the coffee staining the carpet. His forehead had visible wrinkles and his face was flushed in embarrassment and anger with himself. “I just, sorry for putting that on you. You’re my boss.”  
Oikawa wanted to say that’s correct, but decided not to. He instead placed a hand on his shoulder once again, gentler this time, and watched Hinata freeze up. “Take the day off, you’ll still get paid.”

Hinata shook his head and stood up. “I don’t want to be alone,” he replied and sat the wad of paper towels into the trash can. Oikawa sighed.

“Then go somewhere, you’re a good employee this is taking a toll on you obviously.”

Hinata sighed. “I don’t think manger should be so nice to the people under them, it’s bias.” 

“Hinata,” Oikawa said sternly. Hinata sighed and nodded. “I’ll tell the big man you need a day off.” Hinata thanked him and Oikawa watched him leave. The taller man couldn’t help but shiver as he followed him out.

 

Yamaguchi watched Tsukki park into the parking space in front of Hinata’s building. He messed around with the radio to find Hinata’s favorite music as the redhead walked towards them. Tsukki unlocked the door and turned his head to watch his tiny friend slip in. “What’s wrong?” Yamaguchi asked. 

Hinata shook his head. “Nothing.” Tsukki and Yamaguchi shared a look as the blonde pulled out of the parking lot. 

“So what’s the plan?” Tsukki asked. “You gonna go hit on that police officer or are you still avoiding everyone like Yachi said.”

Yamaguchi watched Hinata’s face twist into a scowl. “I’m not avoiding you.”

“Aw,” Tsukki said in a mocking girly voice. “Aw Tadashi we’re special!”

Yamaguchi relaxed in his seat as Hinata huffed and sat back a normal response. A  _ good  _ response. Hinata hummed as he thought. “I don’t want to see Kageyama, not now, let's go eat,” 

“Where to?” Tsukki asked. 

“Chuck E Cheese?” Hinata offered. Tsukki and Yamaguchi exchanged glances. Yamaguchi grinned and looked over the seat. Yet another positive response.

“Hell yeah,” he said. “Chuck E Cheese it is.” Tsukki rolled his eyes, but pulled into the highway to their beloved hangout spot. It was not a place grown ups should hang out, but Hinata liked it and it got him in a good mood when he was down. 

Besides the last time they went there Tsukki got stuck in the play structure because some kid stole his tickets. “I needed that dinosaur plushie Tadashi you don’t fucking understand.”

Hinata bullied the blonde about it the rest of the day. Tsukki only let him he said because he looked so damn happy. Yamaguchi told him he wasn’t heartless, Tsukki shut him up with a kiss.

Yamaguchi looked at Hinata through the rear view mirror and frowned at how tired he looked. He made a mental note to keep an eye on him. He averted his gaze and watched the cars whiz by. Taking Tsukki’s hand when the taller man seeked it out. He just hoped everything would go back to normal when they parked again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry I updated so quickly! I know it's good to you guys but I feel it may be not the quality you guys were expecting. It surely met mine but I suppose it is more up to you guys then me, considering I am supposed to be meeting your expectations!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank the comments regarding my end note on my last chapter. You really warmed my heart and I'd love to say I appreciate you both! Thank you: KakitoSougo and ALoop98 !!

 

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist and buried his face in his shoulder. Iwaizumi stopped cleaning the dishes and looked down at him.  “What’s wrong?” He asked gently. Oikawa looked up and shook his head. A fake smile was on his lips that Iwaizumi was only able to read because he’s had it on a lot for the past few days.

“Nothing Iwa-Chan,” he murmured, pressing his face back against his shoulder. Iwaizumi took note he was already in his pajamas and it was only seven o’clock. Demand for cuddles would come out of his lips soon Iwaizumi betted. Iwaizumi shut the water off and wiped his hands on a towel nearby, spinning around. 

“Dumbass what’s wrong?” He questioned. The slightly shorter male brought their foreheads together as he awaited for an answer. The burnette’s bottom lip puffed out in a pout.

“You used to be so flirty and nice to me,” Oikawa whined. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “The real Iwa-Chan is a jerk!”

Iwaizumi huffed. “Not true ,” he answered simply. His eyes narrowed. “What’s wrong?”

Oikawa sighed. “My employee,” he began. Oikawa’s unsure look worried Iwaizumi. “Has been going through things, bad things. I don’t know if I should give him a vacation or let him come to work.”

“What’s going on with your employee that bothers you so much?”  Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and shook his head. His brown hair brushing against his nose and causing his nose to scrunch up. 

“Can’t say Iwa-Chan,” Oikawa murmured. Iwaizumi sighed and kissed his cheek.

“Fine,” he said and grabbed his lover’s hand. “Now let me go hold you.” Oikawa grinned and let Iwaizumi drag him down the hall.

“This is why I always sleep over Iwa-Chan is so clingy~,”

Iwaizumi huffed out a laugh and squeezed his hand. “Thought I was mean?” He asked and toed the bedroom door open. He let go of the taller male’s hand and flopped back onto the bed, beckoning him over with a flick of his wrist.

“Romantic  _ and  _ mean,” Oikawa said and slid in beside him. He tucked his head under his chin and breathed in his scent. Expensive cologne and dish soap. Iwaizumi chuckled and pressed a kiss to his head. They stayed tangled up the rest of the night and Oikawa finally really smiled. 

 

Hinata frowned as he stood before the locked door. He patted his pockets and groaned at the realization he left his keys at his desk. He checked under the stone, potted plant and wherever else he would have left the other key. The redhead soon came to the conclusion Yachi probably pocketed it on her last visit a few weeks ago. Hinata pressed his forehead against the door and groaned. 

He whipped out his phone after settling himself against the door and dialed Yachi’s number. It had went straight to voicemail, Hinata pressed the phone to his forehead. Right she had told Yuu whom she was speaking to that morning about the date Kiyoko was taking her to. Obviously she’d have her phone off for quality time with her fiance. Hinata shivered and ducked his head into his jacket. He had each window locked so that was a no go, his back door was locked because he checked it three times that morning. He could ring Yamaguchi and Tsukki but he wouldn't want to bother them after their long day. He settled on sending Yachi a quick text to bring it to him if possible whenever. 

Hinata yelped at his phone ringing, not bothering to look at the caller ID before answering. “Hello?” he asked hoping it was a friend he could ask to come by. His blood went cold at the gruff voice.

“Shouyou, why are you outside? It’s too cold for you, so delicate and fragile. You can’t handle it,” said the voice. Hinata leapt up and looked around frantically. “Should I warm you up?”

Hinata felt frozen as he saw a glimpse of a car close by. He trembled in fear. “Why so scared?” The person sounded annoyed. “That really hurts my feelings, you wouldn’t want to make me cry right?”

Hinata felt like sobbing. “W-who are you?” He whispered. The person laughed, harsh and heart stopping.

“You know me well sweetie,” Hinata wanted to ask him so much but Kageyama was at the end of his sidewalk with a worried look, holding takeout in his hand and the voice in his ear was screaming at him not to do anything. “Big trouble Hinata, big fucking trouble!”

But god Hinata just needed to be held right now. He hung up and looked at the car before running forward. Kageyama sat down the take out and spread his arms out wide, Hinata running into them in tears. He pressed his cheek against Kageyama’s shoulder and watched the car pull away. He squeezed his eyes shut and choked out a sob. “Hey, hey,” Kageyama whispered. “You’re okay.” Kageyama tangled his fingers in Hinata’s curls. “You’re okay.”

 

Minutes later Hinata was sitting on Kageyama’s couch with Little Giant on his lap and take out in his hand. Kageyama sat on one corner of the couch with Hinata opposite from him. The black haired man’s eyebrows furrowed. “They called you?” 

Hinata nodded as he scarfed down some noodles. “Yes,” he said through a full mouth. “And he was  _ watching _ me Kageyama.”

The younger man frowned. “Watching you? Where?”

“A car,” Hinata mumbled. “It was too far to get a license plate memorized.” Kageyama nodded. 

“Care to explain why you were avoiding everyone?”

Hinata looked at him and lowered his noodles. “It’s. It’s weird,” The redhead murmured. “They saw you and me somehow and threatened you. I didn’t know what to do.”

Kageyama stopped eating and narrowed his eyes into slits. Hinata shivered. “They threatened me? Why?”

“They thought you were a threat.” Hinata explained. Kageyama huffed out a laugh. Little Giant gave him an unamused looked.

“Why? We didn’t do anything,” 

Hinata arched a brow. “We weren’t in the most platonic position Bakayama,”

Kageyama flushed and rolled his eyes. “We still didn’t do anything dumbass, they should feel threatened that I have a gun though.”

Hinata laughed and shook his head. “Because you’re so scary?”

“Damn straight.” Kageyama replied. Hinata snorted and Little Giant hopped down and walked off. Clearly annoyed from the two friends. “Why were you outside anyway?’

Hinata sighed and stabbed his food with his chopsticks. “Left my keys on my desk, Yachi has my spare.” Kageyama nodded. “Why did you have so much takeout anyway?”

“I was going to bribe you out of your house with it,” The black haired male said smoothly. “And force you to tell me what the hell was going on.”

Hinata laughed. Kageyama smiled fondly and the two began talking about anything that came to mind. Kageyama caught him up on Bokuto and Kuroo. “Still fucking gross.” Kageyama said. “I think it’s cute!” Hinata defended. 

Hinata’s phone dinged about two hours into their hangout session. 

**Yachi! 10:10**

**Hinata! Did someone pick you up, we’re at your house with the keys. We can’t find you.**

 

“Who is it?” Kageyama asked. Hinata smiled. 

“Gotta go get my keys.” The redhead replied. “Thank you for the meal Kageyama.” The man got up, Kageyama following in suit.

“Let me show you out.” 

“What a gentleman,” Hinata teased. Kageyama glared at him, but walked him nonetheless. Hinata pulled on his shoes before standing straight. “Thank you.”

Kageyama nodded but paused. Staring down at the redhead for a moment. Then chapped lips were on his cheek and the door was open all in one second. Two things went through his mind. One was god he wanted Kageyama to do it again but a little to the left and second what if they had been seen. “See you Hinata,” Kageyama murmured against his ear hotly. Hinata flushed and nodded. Then he was walking down the sidewalk awkwardly before being hugged by a worried Yachi.

“Hinata!” She shrieked, cupping his face and looking him over. “Why are you blushing?”

Hinata just grinned. “That’s for me to know.” he told her. Yachi huffed but hugged him once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I have been in such a mood for writing I've written three chapters in a week. Sorry if it's annoying


	14. Chapter 14

“Would you like to go uhm,” Kageyama mumbled. Hinata tilted his head to the side and rocked on the heels of his feet as he awaited the question. They currently stood outside of the police station and Bokuto, Kuroo  _ and  _ Daichi watched them like a hawk. Kageyama tried to ignore the fact their faces currently were pressed against the window and Bokuto was trying his hardest not be noticeable as he creaked the door open. “Go on a date with me? I know it’s probably not the best time considering you know what.”

Daichi took his wallet out and reluctantly handed Kuroo a twenty. Hinata grinned and grabbed his hands. Kageyama blinked in shock when Hinata’s face was so close to his he felt like he was choking. “Of course! Maybe at your house, it’s safer there.” 

Kageyama nodded quickly in response and glared at Bokuto when the owlish man hollered. Nonetheless he looked back at the red head who was still in his face and god his lips looked so kissable right now, but they were in public. God why was he stupid enough to do this outside?

“When is the best time?” Hinata questioned. Kageyama blinked he hadn’t thought he’d get this far in all honesty. Yet again Hinata waited for him to speak.

“Tomorrow night?” He mumbled. Hinata nodded and squeezed the other man’s hand. 

His hand was small in his, but not soft like he had imagined. It was rough and calloused, Kageyama thought he liked it better that way.

Hinata’s lips brushed against his ear as he murmured in his ear. Kageyama’s eyes darted around because god this was stupid.  _ They  _ were stupid. “See you tomorrow night Tobio.”  Kageyama shivered as the redhead smiled at him before sauntering away. Kageyama despised the fact it was a Saturday tomorrow, therefore no excuse to see Hinata before then. He looked around once more before slipping into the station. 

The men looked at the younger one slowly and grinned widely. “Yeah Kageyama, get some!” Bokuto crowed. Daichi threw up an approving thumbs up and a fatherly nod, Kuroo nodded and wiped fake tears.  
Kageyama scowled but received the affectionate hair ruffles and bro hugs anyway. Hinata was all that was on his mind at the moment and he could only hope the PDA they just presented to the world would tell the creep Hinata’s being followed by, that the man was taken. 

He just prayed he didn’t fuck it up.

  
  


Hinata walked into the office with a wide smile and a cocky strut. Oikawa gazed at his employee from across the room with an arched eyebrow, Yuu looked at him with an unreadable expression and Yachi stared at him expectantly. He paid no mind to Yuu, Haru had done the same earlier.   
“Spill,” Yachi demanded. She spun in her chair so she was facing her redheaded friend. Her hands on her laps as she leaned forward. 

“I have a date,” he said triumphantly. Yachi squealed.

“Seriously?” She shrieked. Hinata nodded and made gestures to quiet her down.  “Who?” 

Hinata smiled and Yachi’s eyes widened. “Kageyama?” Hinata nodded in response and Yachi gasped. “Who asked who out?”

“Kageyama asked me out,” Hinata responded. Yachi looked like she was about to combust in her seat. 

“When?” She asked. 

“Tomorrow night.”  
“Where?”

Hinata rolled his eyes at the many questions but answered anyway. “His house,” Yachi made a face. 

“Not very romantic,” she said in disappointment. Hinata snorted and flicked her nose. Yachi scrunched it up in response.

“He’s not Kiyoko Yachi, he isn’t very lovey dovey.” Hinata ignored his friend’s complaining and went to work. A smile on his lips the whole day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down next chapter btw  
> Cherish the fluff while you can  
> It was short for a reason, next chapter is going to be pretty long!


	15. Chapter 15

 

Hinata stared at Kageyama’s front door feeling oddly nervous. He hadn’t been on a date in a while and he would be lying if he said he knew what he was doing. He mustered up the confidence to knock on the door but it quickly disappeared when Kageyama opened it. Because Kageyama looked good in a sweater and it was doing things to Hinata’s heart that he did not know how to feel about. It looked better on him because the sleeves were rolled up and matched his jeans far too well. Hinata felt underdressed in his jacket and ripped jeans. 

“Thought you weren’t going to come,” Kageyama murmured sheepishly, stepping aside to let the redhead in. Hinata smiled and walked past him, pinching his side. 

“Dummy of course I came,” he teased. Kageyama glared at him. It didn’t have its effect it usually did considering he was blushing. Hinata took off his beanie and flung it lazily onto the couch, swooping down and picking Little Giant up. He cooed affectionately and petted the fat cat before looking at his date. “What’s for dinner?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and walked by him, socks soundless on the carpet. “Wait until it’s done dumbass, take your shoes off.” 

Hinata had long figured out ‘dumbass’ was a nickname given to him completely out of affection and was not at all offended. He kicked off his shoes and followed the younger man into the kitchen with Little Giant still in his arms. “It smells good,” he said as he sat at the table. Kageyama glanced over his shoulder and pointed at him with the sauce stained spoon in his hand. 

“Get that damn cat away, he’s evil and tries to sabotage my cooking,” he hissed. Little Giant made a face that confirmed Kageyama’s claims. Hinata snorted but sat the cat down anyway.

“He’s an angel Kageyama how rude.” He stood and made his way over looking over his shoulder and whistling in approval. “Who knew you could cook!”

Kageyama jabbed him in the side and looked down at him. “Don’t bother me I’m trying to make it perfect dumbass.” Hinata pouted and sat on the counter. Feeling rather domestic like this. 

“I’m being supportive,” he claimed. Kageyama gave him a side eyed glare but didn’t make a move to tell Hinata to get down. Instead he held out the spoon with some sauce on it towards him.

“Taste,” he demanded. Hinata rolled his eyes and obliged deciding Kageyama was a God right then and there.

“Kageyama to hell with the police force cooking is your calling,” he announced. Kageyama blushed a bright red and looked away. For the next ten minutes the two were comfortably silent. Every once in awhile Kageyama would have him taste something and Hinata would nod frantically in approval. 

“Alright, grab the plates,” Kageyama said, turning the stove off. Hinata was already standing on the counter and pulling out plates. When the food was finally serve, they sat on the couch. Their knees together and shoulders pressing against one another. They ate and talked easily as if it were second nature. Hinata hoped it would be too, he liked Kageyama a lot. 

  
  
  


“Movie time!” Hinata shouted when they were finished, Kageyama shook his head fondly and smiled. Flicking on the TV and going to his recording. He stopped when Hinata’s fingers wrapped around his wrist.

“You recorded Fifty First Dates?” he breathed out. Kageyama nodded slowly. “You hate that movie!”

The black haired male flushed and looked away. “It grew on me, after you showed me it-,” He was caught off when Hinata surged forward and suddenly he was on his back and Hinata’s lips were on his. He tasted of pasta sauce and soda and smelt of calogone. The redhead’s hand were rough on his face and felt so perfect.

Kageyama’s hands moved to his hips, the shirt was riding up and Hinata’s skin was surprisingly smooth. He kissed back feverishly and pulled the man closer. Hinata pulled away, gasping for air and pressed their foreheads together. His cheeks were pleasantly flushed and his lips were red. Kageyama felt like flying because he made him that way. Hinata’s thumb traced his jawline and he smiled. “You’re amazing,” he murmured. “Really fucking amazing Kageyama like wow.”

“How?” the younger male breathed. His grip tightened on Hinata’s waist as he kissed him again. It was soft and quick.

“You’re handsome, you like my shitty taste in movies,” he began. “You’re nice even if you scare me sometimes and even though you look scary. You’re taking care of my cat and you asked me out. You smell like rain and I don’t know why but the fact you can cook is hot.”

Kageyama grinned and kissed him again. Hinata groaned and kissed back urgently, running his fingers through his hair. “You’re amazing at kissing too,” he spoke against his lips. Kageyama pulled him even closer when the man started tugging at his shirt. “Can I?”

Kageyama nodded quickly because god he had wanted this for so long. Hinata pulled away to get it off him, Kageyama raised his arms up so it slipped off easily. The red head looked him over as if he was something heavenly and ran his fingers down his chest. The younger man decided Hinata was just as amazing when he leaned back down to kiss him while straddling his hips. “Bedroom?” he whispered. Kageyama didn’t reply and only dragged him off the couch and yanked him down the hall. 

 

Hinata played with Kageyama’s hair as he laid his head on the redhead’s bare stomach. They were watching children’s shows comfortably on his bed and Hinata never felt so happy in his whole life. Kageyama’s arms were tight around his waist and every once and awhile he’d kiss his belly, causing Hinata to laugh. 

“When do you have to leave,” Kageyama yawned. Hinata hummed and threaded his fingers through his hair soothingly. He looked over at the clock. 

“In a few,” he said softly. Kageyama groaned and burrowed his face into his stomach. 

“Stay the night,” he demanded. Hinata laughed and shook his head. 

“Y’know I can’t do that,” he whispered. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” Kageyama grunted and looked up at him. 

“Let Me walk you home at least?” he asked. Hinata leaned down and kissed his face. Kageyama closed his eyes as he did and sighed softly.

He pulled back with a smile. “Okay,” he replied. “Now get off big guy let me get dress.” Kageyama reluctantly rolled off of him with a groan. Hinata laughed and got back into the clothes he was wearing and nudged Kageyama with his foot. “You too.”

Hinata went out to grab his beanie and tie his shoes as he waited for Kageyama. He walked out after a bit, somehow managing to make messy hair look good. Hinata smiled lazily at him and kissed him when the taller man leaned down. “Thank you for tonight,” he said softly. Kageyama nodded and smiled. 

“Thank you for coming over,” He replied. He slipped on his own shoes and grabbed Hinata’s hand, walking out of the house. “So,”

Hinata looked up. “So?”

Kageyama pursed his lips before speaking. “What does this make us?” Hinata blinked.

“What do you want this to be?” He asked.

Kageyama looked down at him with a serious look in his eyes. “I want a relationship,” he said. Hinata couldn’t help but smile.

“Kageyama would you like to be in a relationship?” He asked. Kageyama nodded and flushed, squeezing his hand.

“Yes I do,” he murmured. The stopped in front of Hinata’s door and Kageyama kissed his cheek. “Goodnight Shouyou.”

“Night, Tobio,” he responded. He watched Kageyama leave and quickly dialed Yachi’s number, unlocking the door and slipping inside. He kicked off his shoes and grinned when she picked up. “We’re dating!”

“What?” Yachi asked, she quickly politely told whoever she was talking to quiet down. “You and Kageyama?” 

Hinata locked the door and walked down the hall. “Yes,” he said happily. “I am finally not a single man.” Yachi squealed on the other end. She told who he now discovered was Kiyoko the news.

“Shimizu said congratulations!” Yachi told him. Hinata told her to tell her fiance he was thankful. “Now we can go on double dates! Wouldn’t that be great Hinata?”

Hinata opened his mouth to respond when he heard a pan hit the ground in the kitchen. He froze and Yachi’s voice became worried in his ear. “Hinata?” 

The sound of something dragging across the carpet behind him made his blood go cold. “Yachi,” Hinata said carefully. He breathed heavily when the door his bedroom creaked open. “Tell Kageyama he has full custody over Little Giant and Tsukki I was the one who took his dinosaur plushie. It was cute and Yamaguchi that I was the one who spilt coffee on his clean sheets.” 

“Hinata, what’s going on?” Yachi asked softly. Hinata turned in time to see Haru lifting a bat over his head. 

“Also tell Suga he needs to hire better employees that aren’t stalkers, because this really sucks,” 

Haru snorted and slammed the bat against his head. The pain was horrible the two seconds he felt it before he hit the ground. Maybe he should have taken up the offer of staying at Kageyama’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

“Yachi,” Kiyoko said gently. She watched her fiance rush around the room in a frenzy. “Calm down.”  
Yachi whipped around her tank top flowing up at the speed she did so. “Hinata is in danger Shimizu I just know it!” she shouted, her hands balling into fists. Kiyoko stared at her calmly, slowly standing up and cupping her face. Yachi relaxed in her presence, but still spoke. “I heard a thump and then I heard shuffling, he hung up on me. Something’s wrong and I don’t know what.”

Kiyoko frowned. “Did Shouyou say anything?”

Yachi thought for a moment and let her fingers trace tiny circles on her fiance’s hand. Kiyoko waited patiently as she did this. “Yes,” Yachi said. Her eyebrows scrunched together and she frowned. “He said he wanted me to tell Suga-san not to hire any stalkers but I don’t know what he meant by that.”

The older woman dropped her hands and strode towards her lover’s phone. She didn’t smile at the cute background like she usually did and unlocked it. “What his police friend’s number?”

“Kageyama?” Yachi hesitantly gave her the number, coming up behind her. Kiyoko could feel her eyes on her as she let the phone ring, her lip in between her teeth as she waited. A groggily voice picked up the phone. “Hello?”

Kiyoko swallowed, reaching back and grabbing Yachi’s hand. Yachi gave it a squeeze. “Hello, I am Shouyou’s friend Kiyoko. Is this his police buddy?” she asked calmly. 

“Uhm, yeah? What’s going on?” Kiyoko turned so she was facing Yachi. The smaller woman searched her eyes frantically.

“Is he there with you?” 

Her heart fell at the response. “No, I walked him home awhile ago,” Kageyama grew worried. “Is something wrong?”

“My fiance, I am positive you’ve met her was just on the phone with him,” Kiyoko said in a fake calm. “And Shouyou hung up out of nowhere. I was hoping he was with you. Do you know anything about a man named Suga and his stalker employee?”

The policeman was silent for a moment. “W-when was this?”  
Kiyoko eyed her lover and mouthed back the question. Yachi blinked. “Uhm, i think it was after his date?” Kiyoko repeated the answer back to the distressed man. 

“Kiyoko I’d appreciate if you and Yachi stopped by the police station,” Kageyama breathed. Kiyoko wasn’t able to respond because the man had hung up.

  
  


Oikawa was pretty busy making out with Iwaizumi when he got the call, groaning and pressing his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “Who the hell calls someone at ten at night,” he grumbled, sliding off the others lap and walking over to his phone. He stared at Hinata’s number for a moment forgetting he exchanged his with the redhead. 

Iwaizumi raised a brow when he answered. “Hello?” He asked worriedly. He couldn’t help but smile when he heard Kageyama’s voice.

“Before you say something stupid,” Kageyama hissed. “Something happened with Hinata and since you’re in his emergency contacts you must be of importance.”

Oikawa’s face fell in seconds. “What?” he asked. Iwaizumi slid up behind him and pressed his body against the taller man’s.

“Is something wrong?” He whispered. Oikawa held a hand up to signal that he couldn’t answer the question at the moment.

Kageyama sounded uncomfortable as he continued to speak. “I don’t know why you are but apparently he trusts you and you probably know about his situation due to your text messages.” Oikawa was mildly annoyed he snooped through that, but didn’t say anything about it. “So just, please come down to the police station? We could use all the information you have to help him.”

Oikawa chewed his bottom lip and sighed. “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Thank god, now hang out so I can get out of his house it’s giving me the creeps.”

Oikawa hung up and turned to Iwaizumi, who gazed up at him in confusion. “Hey uhm,” he smiled sheepishly. “I could use a ride to the police station.”

  
  


Bokuto waved his hands around, stopping Kageyama from rambling and everyone to look at him. “Wait, you’re saying Hinata got basically abducted and you don’t know where he is?” He asked, when Kageyama nodded he proceeded to point at a man with gorgeous hair and a stupidly handsome face. “And who the hell is he?”

“His boss Kageyama called me,” the pretty man said. He had his arms crossed and somehow made a sweatshirt look like it was beautiful. “I’ve gotten close to him and he told me about his situation, I gave him a few days off and checked up on him regularly.” He then frowned. “I thought it was over, he didn’t talk about it and seemed really happy.”

Kuroo smirked. “Because he was getting laid,” The girl Bokuto learned to be Kiyoko sent him a glare and Yachi clung to her arm. 

“Kuroo please, this is serious,” Daichi hissed. Suga nodded in agreement and looked at Kageyama. 

“He said I needed to hire better employees correct?” he asked. Yachi nodded quickly, standing up tall. “Then he has to be with them Did you find anything when you checked the house Kageyama?”

Kageyama nodded and frowned. “Yes, the window was busted open. I don’t think Hinata saw it or he’d be out of there right away. No clue how long the person was there, but he was there long enough to hide and grab Hinata. There was also a bat on the ground in his bedroom.”

Suga nodded and thought for a bit. Bokuto watched as Daichi rubbed his arms comfortingly, stupidly handsome man pace and Kageyama look like his world as crumbling down. “Was he ever close to any of your employees?” Bokuto asked. Suga shrugged.

“He talked to everyone and was liked by all of them,” he replied. His fingers played with the sleeves of his jacket as he spoke. 

“Did anyone seem more interested him and seemed to want to pursue a romantic relationship with him? From what Kageyama said this seems more of a secret admire type of stalker,” Kuroo butted in. Kiyoko looked like she appreciated his professionalism and stopped sending him death glares whenever he wasn’t looking.

Suga shook his head. “Haru took his orders a lot but that’s because he was always there. He seemed to be sort of friendly to Hinata and knew his order, but Hinata was a well known customer.” He murmured. “I always thought he was a nice guy but I could be wrong.”

“Check in with all of your employees,” Pretty man said. He stopped pacing and had this determined look in his eyes. Kageyama flinched he must know the expression pretty well, he did say he knew him. Daichi opened his mouth to probably address the fact he should probably be the one making the calls, but Suga slapped a hand over his mouth.“Specifically this Haru person, ask them all if he’s been acting weird. Kageyama did you see any cars when you were walking Hinata home?”

Bokuto was mildly surprised with how quickly he responded as Daichi took Suga’s phone and left to make calls.. As he was listing cars Oikawa asked if any of them sounded familiar. When Kageyama brought up a red Honda Suga stopped him. “That car is in front of the cafe a lot it’s one of the employee’s.”

Kuroo smirked.”Perfect. Ladies and gentlemen I think we’re onto something.” 

 

The rope dug unpleasantly into his wrists and is head hurt quite a lot at the moment. Hinata refused to put his head up and complain about it at the moment, because he really did not want to speak to the person who had done this to him. Haru sat in front of him, he knew because his damned feet were in front of him. They thumped against the floor of what he could only assume to be his basement, it smelt like dust and laundry. He hummed a tune that caused Hinata’s chest to tightened. It was his favorite song. 

“You’re awake,” Haru observed. His voice was low and not cheerful as it usually was. It was not comforting like it had when he bought coffee that morning. Was it even the same day? “Your body is tense.”

Hinata still refused to lift his head and focused on the cracks in the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut when Haru moved, grabbing his head gently in his hands. His heart pounded in his ears and his blood went cold when he felt his breath on his face. “Shouyou, please cooperate,” He cooed. Hinata wanted to spit at him but now probably wasn’t the time to do that. 

Haru sniffed before leaning away. “I don’t want to hurt you, I  _ won’t  _ hurt you,” He ran his thumb down Hinata’s jaw. The way his voice sounded Hinata could tell he was smiling. “I just want to love you.”

When Haru figured the smaller male wouldn’t respond he sighed, pulling his hand away and stood up slowly. “What a shame,” he murmured. The once lit room soon became dark and Hinata listened closely to the pattern of feet going up the stairs. And resisted the urge to sob when the door open in closed. He could only think about what seems to be hours ago, that is if it was still the same day and the taste of Kageyama’s lips. The warmth he felt in his arms and the joy he was enveloped with in his presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so so much for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

The light was blinding when he woke up and his head ached terribly. Hinata blinked until his eyes adjusted and jolted up when the sound of a cup crashing to ground echoed through out the hospital room. Yachi was by his side in seconds, his hands in her own and her lips pressing against his palms. "Shouyou," she whispered. Tears soaked his cheek as she nuzzled against it, he soon found he was crying too.

 _Kageyama,_ he thought.

 

**The sirens in the distance cause Hinata to shoot his head up, Haru looking surprised he wasn't acting anymore. Then that smile slowly spread across his face Hinata had seen when he glanced up. It was not comforting nor the man's usual smile. Instead it sent shivers down Hinata's spine. "Well this is unfortunate," Haru said as he stood from the chair he had sat across from Hinata. "We didn't talk much now didn't we?"**

**Hinata averted his eyes and stared at the spider crawling amongst the boxes. Haru sighed touched his cheek gently. The red head hoped the sirens were for him. His head hit the ground, his ankle bent awkwardly as Haru pushed him. Everything went black.**

 

Tsukki sat by his side a lot and held his hand. Yamaguchi would often do the same and Kiyoko would bring her computer in to watch movies with him. Yachi would lay on the bed beside him till he went to sleep and be in the chair when he woke up. His body still ached and his head felt like a bullet had went through it, his wrists were rubbed raw and ankle was very much broken. 

Suga visited with treats sometimes and Daichi would as well. Bokuto always looked solemn when he walked in and Kuroo would have an arm around his shoulder. Kageyama never came. 

**Hinata woke up during bits of pieces.**

**"Hinata," Kageyama murmured and touched his face.**

 

He was released from the hospital on a bitter day, the cold nipped unpleasantly at Hinata's cheeks and Yachi was bundled up tightly in her coat. She lead Hinata to her car and opened the passenger seat to reveal Little Giant. Hinata sat him on his lap as they drove to his house, the others wouldn't be there considering work was something they needed to go to. 

Little Giant smelt of Kageyama and cat food. The red head buried his face in his fur and exhaled.

 

**When Hinata came back to reality Kageyama was one the ground with Haru attempting to handcuff him with one hand. His head bleeding and other arm looked very weird. Bokuto behind him with a gun pointed at Haru and Kuroo untying his restraints. He was out again.**

 

His house was quiet when he entered it, crutches under his one arms. With Little Giant in a carrier in one hand he stood in the doorway, staring into the house. He didn't know how long he stood there but he went the the couch after he was done. He sat on it and laid down, burying his face in the throw pillow. His head really hurt. 

 

**Hinata woke up again while he was getting put into an ambulance. Haru was getting put into a police car and he was about to close his eyes again, but there was someone holding his hand. He turned his head and stared at Kageyama, who looked at him back on his stretcher. His the blood on his head was dry and his arm was very, very broken.**

**He looked over his face and smiled slowly. "Hinata," he whispered. Hinata wanted to reach out and hug him, but sleep over came him.**

 

It was weeks until Hinata decided to go by Kageyama's. He had let Little Giant outside and he was currently stuck in the tree in his backyard, he stared down at him with a bored expression. Hinata whined and stepped outside of the house. "God damnit get down!" He exclaimed. Little Giant simply closed his eyes. 

Hinata groaned and contemplated calling Oikawa, he was tall. But he'd refuse to get his clothes dirty for a cat. He could call Tsukki but he didn't like him very much at the moment. (He had stolen his cereal and ate all of it when he had told him no.) "Kageyama," He said and shouldered on a jacket and ran out of the house.

He stopped at the end of his driveway and doubled over, dry heaving. His hands squeezed his thighs as he caught his breath. He exhaled deeply and straightened himself. Hinata looked at the door and thought of what he'd say.

 _Hey I know we've been avoiding each other for whatever reason, but hey,_ did not sound as good in his head out loud. "Wing it," he told himself. He approached the house slowly, hands in fists and heart pounding. He knocked on the door quickly and waited for Kageyama to open it. 

He looked like he did when this whole thing started, just not sweaty. A tank top and sweats that hung loose around his hips, his arm in a sling. Except this time he was not annoyed, he looked at Hinata full of fondness and surprise. "Shouyou?" He asked. 

Hinata smiled sheepishly. "Is it still unreasonable to call the police to get a cat out of a tree?" Kageyama blinked.

"Seriously?" He asked, Hinata nodded. The younger man sighed and put on a sweater and shoes, following the shorter man out. Hinata led him to his house and didn't bother taking off his shoes. He flung the back door open and pointed up at the tree. Little Giant looked down at Kageyama and blinked slowly. 

Kageyama stared at him and laughed softly. "He really does get stuck." He looked at Hinata. "I always thought you were over exaggerating."

"Well I wasn't." Hinata replied. "How do we get him down." Kageyama looked down at his arm then back at Hinata who rolled his eyes. "Just call Bokuto or somebody to get my cat."

So Kageyama did just that and pocketed his phone in his sweat pockets. He looked at the cat and smiled. "He's interesting."

Hinata nodded slowly and chewed on his bottom lip. "So uh," he mumbled. "Do you want some coffee?" Kageyama looked at him for a moment, cheeks red from the cold air and nose a light pink. He looked at his lips then looked him over and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

They went to the kitchen in silence, Hinata set up the coffee machine and sat on the counter as he waited. "Did he do that?" He asked and gestured towards his arm. Kageyama glanced at his arm and scowled.

"Yeah, hit me on the head too," he replied. Hinata frowned.

"I'm sorry," Hinata mumbled. Kageyama nodded and fiddled with a pencil on Hinata's table. The coffee maker beeped, and he quickly got some cups and poured coffee. Pouring a lot of creamer in his and a few packs of sugar in Kageyama's. 

Kageyama took his and sipped it. "You remembered?" Hinata nodded and drank his, walking towards the couch and sitting. Kageyama followed him and sat beside him. Hinata looked at the ceiling as he sipped his coffee.   
  


"So when is Bokuto going to get my cat?" He asked. 

"A bit," Kageyama responded and leaned against him. Hinata did not move and instead slung his free arm around his shoulder. He looked at Kageyama who looked back at him. "Why have we been avoiding each other?"

Hinata blinked and shrugged. "No idea," he said. "I missed you though. A lot."

Kageyama nodded and pressed his nose against his cheek and smiled. "I missed you, too," he whispered. "I'm sorry." Hinata sat down his coffee and leaned into the touch.

"Why?" He asked. Kageyama trailed his nose down his jaw, his eyes lashes brushing against his cheek bones. 

"It's sort of my fault," Kageyama mumbled. "I should've stayed with you." Hinata shook his head.  
  
"M'not your fault," he replied. He pulled away and smiled. "You broke your arm for me, that makes up for it." Kageyama chuckled and kissed his cheek. He leaned back and opened his arm up for him, Hinata snuggled into it quickly and sighed.

"You didn't answer my question."

Kageyama glanced down. "Which one?"

"The police and cat thing."

Kageyama snorted. "Still not a good reason."

Hinata rolled his eyes. "Well I think it is."  
  
Kageyama laughed and leaned his cheek against his head, closing his eyes and sighing. "Think what you wish."

And Hinata did just that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was rushed! I really needed to get something out, I hope it was a good conclusion. This is the first ever story I actually completed actually, I hope to do it with some original works :) Thank you all for reading! I enjoy everyone's comments and enjoyed interacting with the ones who did. 
> 
> If you enjoy my work do keep an eye out for the Klance one I will be producing before Christmas if I am able to. Anyway I hope you all have a lovely Christmas and New Years if I do not manage to, or if you choose not to read it!
> 
>  
> 
> (His cat does get out of the tree)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you'd like more or have any suggestions. Also if you'd like some art to go along with the chapters please ask :)


End file.
